SPIN
by jlhumph
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a professional thief. What happens when she gets in over her head on her latest job? AU and OCC. Katniss/Peeta Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Katniss POV**

Sixty seconds and then I'm done. I'll be back in the car and on my way home. Or to the only home I know outside of my childhood home. My right ear is pressed up against the small black metal safe and my eyes are closed, listening for the tick that will end this job. I breathe deep and focus, sending my mind and my nerves to some kind of internal balance within me. I need to be calm or things could go poorly.

I hate my job.

I only do it because of my sister.

The problem is that I am phenomenal at it.

It also doesn't hurt that my wing man is my best friend.

Gale Hawthorne and I left home a long time ago. We grew up in a small town in Virginia, hungry and poor. When our fathers both passed away, our families both struggled to survive and make ends meet. It was then that Gale and I met and formed a familial bond to make it through together.

We hunted in the woods, gathered berries and other useful and edible plants. Did our best to make sure that my mother and sister were fed as well as his mother, two brothers and younger sister. We may not have had much but at least we had each other.

After Gale graduated from school, he did the unexpected and hopped a train to New York City. We kept in touch via letters and he regularly sent money home for his family and for me. I was never one to accept a hand out until one day I got the nerve to ask him where he was making all of this money. The answer led me down a path I would have never thought to exist.

When I graduated school two years later, I took that very same train to the very same spot that Gale landed in. He met me there and we walked arm and arm to a dingy little dinner for a hot cup of coffee. After we sat down at the booth, we stared at each other, my frozen fingers wrapped around the steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee.

Gale leans in closer across the table and begins to whisper. "Catnip, I don't have much time so listen clearly. I couldn't tell you some things while we were writing because, quite frankly, there are just some things you don't put in writing. The truth is, I don't sit still at some boring job all day. I work for someone, and they pay me good money for what I do." He clears his throat and continues while I stare at him with my gray eyes.

"I'm in need of a partner. Someone whose as stealthy and loyal as I am. Someone whom I can trust. Now I'm not gonna lie to you Catnip, this job is unconventional. It'll keep you away from home for long periods of time. You'll even live a bit of a double life. BUT, it will feed you and your family. It will provide like you never dreamed. Unfortunately, I can't go into detail and divulge what it entails until you commit. I know that's unfair but it's no worse than some of the things we did back home."

I take a deep breath. "You don't kill people Gale do you?" I ask and look look around me to see if there are curious onlookers. Gale laughs. "No, I don't Catnip. But what I do can be dangerous. It's risky and it's a rush. But no, I do not harm anyone physically." he says.

I take a few silent moments to contemplate what he's saying and then throw caution to the wind by squeezing his hand. "I trust you Gale. I'll do it." Those were the seven words that I regretted most in my life.

From that point on, my life has been in a tailspin. I became something that I never intended. I've broken more laws than I can count. I've hurt people, not physically, but hurt them by default of my job. I no longer own myself. I am a piece in this game.

I am a thief.

The man that Gale and I work for has an insatiable taste for all beautiful things in life. Homes, cars, women, collectibles. He's probably the richest man in our country and could buy anything that he wanted, but no. He gets his sick kicks from coveting what others have. In his defense, he will try to offer a price and purchase the item outright. If that doesn't work, it mysteriously goes missing, at the hands of Gale and I.

We have no association with this man, Snow, outside of our phone calls. His henchman, Crane, calls with the job info, we make a drop with the item, we get paid, we go home. It's really very simple. We've gotten close to being caught a few times. Security has really picked up what with the rash of thefts going around. But we always manage to get lucky.

I hear the tick of the safe and smile as I unlatch the handle. Inside is the small pouch that Snow wants. I don't hesitate to grab the pouch and close the safe once more. I whistle our signal to Gale, letting him know that we're done when the alarm sounds around us.

Damn it! There must have been a silent alarm on the safe. We scramble to collect our things and get into the car. Our third partner and trusty sidekick, Haymitch Abernathy, is driving. He speeds away and we expect to have Peacekeepers on our tail. Just when I think we are safe and in the clear, I see the familiar flashing lights.

Haymitch leads them on a chase throughout the city until we finally lose them. That was the closest that we've ever come to being busted. When we arrive at the drop location, Snow is waiting there to greet us.

"Hello Miss Everdeen. What have you brought me this evening?" he asks with his husky voice and glares at me with his snakelike eyes. His white hair is combed back and he has on a menacing black suit. I hand him the pouch. Snow opens it, smiles and then glares down at me. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asks. I'm confused. He's never asked me that before. "No sir. Is it not satisfactory." I ask him.

Snow shakes his had in a negative response. He pulls my hand, palm up,. And dumps out the contents of the pouch into it. Out falls a a variety of rocks. I gasp. This has never happened before.

I look up and into his snakelike eyes. "This is going to cost you Everdeen." he says.

I am so screwed.

**A/N: I know, not very long. And it's not one of the ideas that I had originally planned to write. I just sat down and wrote it. Wrote it two weeks ago and had the itch to post it. Send me ideas/thoughts and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all your support. Please REVIE/ALERT. Follow my stories on tumblr and updates on twitter. **My handle is jlhumph.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV**

I stare blankly at Snow.

"You do know what this means, don't you Miss Everdeen? It means you are now indebted to me" he explains. I can't focus. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I look over at Gale who is in shock and has a look of sheer terror on his olive skinned stubbled face. The last thing that any human being would want to do would be to owe a debt to Snow. It was bad enough to work for him.

"I guess they knew we were coming sir. They replaced the diamonds with rocks. " I stammer. Trying to make him have pity on me.

"No matter Miss Everdeen. The fact of the matter is that I don't have the diamonds in my hand. As luck would have it, I have a very taxing assignment coming up and it would require dedication above and beyond what I would normally request of you. I was initially worried that I wouldn't be able to persuade you but this little blip seems to be working in my favor after all," Snow says.

I sigh and fold my sweating hands behind my back. "I am at your service sir. What is the assignment?" I ask. Snow walks around to the back of his desk and picks up a manilla folder and hands it to me. I open it up to see several photos of a very attractive young man out and around town. He's dressed in a suit in some, glamorous young women on his arm. He's driving various cars and motorcycles in others. Most of the time he's smiling. There's one shot where he's looking straight at the camera and his bright azure blue eyes are dazzling although he barely has a smile. Truthfully, he looks a little lost.

I don't understand. "Sir?" I ask, meaning for Snow to be clear. I steal _things_ for him, not people.

Snow clears his throat.

"The gentleman in these photos is Peeta Mellark. He is the heir to the Mellark Bakery fortune. You know the brand? It's basically the only one we eat. Well anyway, the Mellark men come from a long line of talented artists and young Peeta is no exception. His father and I go way back and over the years Donald Mellark has acquired a magnificent collection of artistic works. I'm primarily interested in one piece. I've been after it for years but Donald will not sell it. I offered more than it was even worth."

Snow clears his throat and continues. "I have plotted over the years to steal it but the mansion is like Fort Knox. Peeta has now moved out of his parents home and is on his own in a penthouse on Fifth Avenue. Although the security is high level and tight, I have every confidence that you can get in. The painting now resides with him. Your task is to steal the painting Miss Everdeen."

I look at him amazed. It will require much effort to steal a painting. It's not small and will not go unnoticed. Then there's the matter of security. "How do you propose I gain entry into the home sir?" I ask. Snow smiles as if I should already know the answer. "Why, you date him of course."

I feel like all the air got sucked out of the room. I glance over to Gale and he looks like he might have panic attack for me. Snow smiles again. "Do whatever is necessary to obtain that painting Miss Everdeen. I mean it, whatever it takes." Then he dismisses us.

When I get into the hallway I damn near collapse against Gale. He catches me and holds me close. I'm having an anxiety attack. Snow basically told me to sleep with Peeta Mellark. I've never had sex with anyone before. How am I supposed to be seductive enough to date an eligible, wealthy bachelor whose painting I'm trying to steal? How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?

"Katniss, don't panic. Let's get back to the apartment. Johanna should be there by now. We'll have something to eat and she'll help us figure all this out. Stay calm." I nod in agreement. Johanna is Gale's girlfriend and my best female friend. One would think that Gale and I are together but he's more like my brother than anything. We head down to street level and catch the nearest subway. Johanna will know what to do.

When we finally make it to our apartment, yes we room because of expenses, I damn near collapse on the beat up funky stained brown sofa. I put my head in my hands and just let the tears fall. I should have never left home. I send every spare penny after paying my way, back to my mother to care for my sister. I can't stand that I've gotten myself into a situation that I can't control.

Johanna rushes over to me and puts her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. When I continue sobbing like a freak, she pulls me tighter and looks up at Gale. "What the hell happened Gale?", she asks, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. Gale shakes his head. "The job went wrong and now her soul belongs to the devil. There was nothing I could do" he explains. Johanna pulls me from her chest and hands me a tissue for my nose. Her hazel eyes are furious.

"So what do we have to do?" she asks. Gale hands her the manila folder.

"We've got to turn her into a stunner that catches this guy's eye."

Johanna picks it up and her eyes bug out wide. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is Peeta Mellark! He's like the most sought after bachelor in NYC. Shit, how are we gonna even get you near him?" Johanna gets up and starts pacing. "I read he was starting NYU after deferring a year..."

Gale snaps his fingers. "We're gonna send her to New York University then, that's how. It's the most logical and unsuspicious way to insert her into his life. Snow will pull all the strings and pay for it. And look Katniss, you get a little education while you're at it. "

My head swims with all of their chatter. College? Me? Get close to the guy? And do what? I wouldn't know the first thing about being with a guy. I kissed one boy back home during a round of truth or dare and personally, it was a sloppy mess. No thank you. Here I am with a great, albeit illegal job that I happen to rock at, and now I have to chase some guy to get closer to a painting that I am ultimately going to steal. How am I going to do this?

Gale is on the phone with Snow and they both sound enthusiastic about Gale's idea. He gets off the phone an agonizing twenty minutes later and walks back into the room. I've since been nursing a hot cup of tea courtesy of Johanna, whose been holding my hand and offering the occasional smile.

"Okay here's the deal. The semester starts in four days. Tomorrow morning, you're to report at the Wild Strawberry Salon and meet Cinna. He's going to be your stylist and give you a make over. You'll see him once a week, at minimum, from here on out. While you're doing that, Johanna and I will be shopping for everything that you need for school. We'll pick you up when you're done and then move you into the dorm on campus. I am your brother, Johanna is my girlfriend. You're still gonna have to do jobs with me but this one is going to take a while. Snow knows this. But Katniss, the sooner the better. We have to update him regularly. Okay, you still breathing? You got it?"

I nod because I can't seem to find my voice. I get up and shuffle to my bedroom. Throwing myself onto the bed face first and pulling the covers over me. God, give me strength.

The following morning, I'm in a daze. I feel like I'm hung over from the emotional burden that's now weighing me down. I dress in jeans and a black t-shirt with flip flops. I brush my teeth and pull my rich brown hair back into my signature braid that hangs down to my tailbone. I follow Gale and Johanna to the car, that we hardly ever use because of NYC parking, and Gale drops me off at the salon.

Before I get out and bid them goodbye. Johanna grabs my hand. "Pick a color Katniss, any color."

Without thought, I say 'green'. It's my favorite color and reminds me of home.

I walk through the door to the salon and approach the sleek marble reception desk. This place has 'money' written all over it. Everyone is wearing black and looks like they just walked off a Paris runway. The sleek blonde receptionist smiles at me and asks if I have an appointment. I nod and give her my name. She gets all excited, shows me to a waiting room seat and scurries off to the back of the salon.

A moment later, a young woman with pink hair and a few facial piercings walks over and introduces herself as Octavia. I follow her to a private room and she introduces me to Flavius and Venia, the remainder of my prep team. After they scrub me down, wax me, cut my hair, do my nails, they will introduce me to the man of the hour, Cinna. He will then dress me.

Two agonizing hours later, I meet Cinna and I like what I see. A warm African American man with the coolest gold eyeliner adorning his rich chocolate brown eyes. He has a smile that puts me right at ease. After exchanging pleasantries, he gets right down to business.

"Katniss, my job is to keep you looking great. You're already a very beautiful young woman and I'm going to accentuate those features. Don't complain about something that I dress you in, and don't complain about anything else while you're at it. Snow told me to make you look like you're catching fire and that's what I'm going to do."

I nod and look down at my feet. "I don't like being the center of attention Cinna. This is hard for me."

He exhales. "Listen Katniss. I don't think you realize how attractive you are. If I wasn't gay, I'd be all over you. The fact is, you already stand out. You're unique already. I'm going to keep you as natural as possible for daytime but when you go out at night, you're going to be looking dramatic. Just trust me, and roll with it. You'll have to do your own hair and make up daily but when you go out, you'll come here or the team will meet you at the dorm. The perception is that you're rich so it wouldn't shock anyone that you have personal service. Understood?" I nod and Cinna continues.

"Okay, it's move in day. I'm putting you in tight dark blue jeans, and layering a couple of halters, going with red palette there and red open toe sandal wedges. I'll braid your hair, put some silver earrings on you and some make up. Yes, red lipstick for the 'wow' factor. Ya know, not everyone can wear red lipstick. Be happy that you can."

An hour later I'm dressed and ready to leave when he turns me around to view the final results. I don't recognize the girl in the mirror. I don't look overdone at all, yet I still look nothing like myself. I give him a hug in thanks and he gives me his cell phone number. I'm to text him if I have to go out. He informs me that he's sending clothes, make up and accessories over to my dorm. I'm to call with questions. I say goodbye to the staff and my prep team and head outside. I barely have the door open when some kid on a bike nearly hits a cab looking at me. I feel myself smile and I know a blush has crawled up to my cheeks.

I text Gale and he tells me they're running behind and to catch the subway to NYU. They've got most of my stuff already. I hop on the subway and I feel like I'm on display. I start to notice that nobody really wears red. Huh, what's up with that? I secretly feel like I won the lottery because I can. When the train stops, I walk the block to where I need to meet Gale and he whistles when he sees me. Johanna walks over to me and pinches my ass. I blush again.

"Just what you needed doll. A little more color in those cheeks. Lets go do this! You look awesome!"

I grab a couple of bags and we walk into Founder's Hall. It's chaos in here. There are students and parents everywhere moving in. We take the elevator to the twenty-sixth floor and get out to discover a myriad of people with supplies. I find room number 2601 and open it to discover a gorgeous set up. It's spacious, the building is fairly new, with an excellent view. Gale tells me that Snow pulled out all the stops. Even though I'm on a job, I'll still be studying. Snow wants me to do well and use the social aspect to make connections. I guess you never know who else you can steal something valuable from.

Just then, a tall brunette girl comes into the room tugging on some luggage bags as well. She has a friendly smile and bright emerald green eyes. I immediately feel at ease and guess that she's my roommate. I extend my hand and introduce myself. "Katniss Everdeen." She does as well. "Annie Cresta" she says in kind.

Then a very handsome boy trails behind her, bronze hair, green eyes and tan as all hell. He's built like a gladiator for gods sake. "Babe, where do you want this stuff?" he asks Annie and she motions over to the desk that doesn't have books on it. One can clearly be seen as mine since my name is on it with a pile of textbooks. Snow thought of everything.

"Katniss, this is my boyfriend Finnick Odair. He'll be rooming down the hall with a friend of ours."

I shake his hand and introduce Gale and Johanna. We're all Freshman this year but all nineteen. Turns out they went backpacking across Europe last year with other friends and delayed entry to college. Wonderful, they're all really wealthy. I'm just playing the part.

Gale gives me a hug and says, "check your texts in a couple of minutes." Then he and Johanna leave and head out. I'm left with Annie and Finnick so I just begin to busy myself unpacking and setting up my room.

"Hey Katniss, when you're done, why don't you and Annie head over to my room 2610 and we'll go get a bite to eat? There's no kitchen in this dorm, go figure, but we can eat at Third North. That's the party dorm anyway. Or we can grab a bite somewhere else. I'll introduce you to my roommate. I'm sure we'll all be seeing each other quite a bit since we're on the same floor and Annie and I are together." Finnick says.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the invite. I don't know many people in the city." I smile in appreciation.

Just then the couple of texts roll through from Gale.

G: _Check your bag. New wallet and cash in it. Oh, and your major is MUSIC. Have fun!_

Shit. That fucker told Snow I could sing.

**Peeta POV**

I'm just about done unpacking my things and organizing my drawers when Finnick arrives back in the room. He looks all excited over something. He rushes over to me, arms extended like he's going to sell me something.

"Dude, you have GOT to meet Annie's roommate! If I wasn't so in love with Annie, I swear I would be chasing this girl. She is _HOT!" _I laugh at him.

I'm currently unattached but not really even looking. It's not like I don't want to have a good time in college, I do. I'm here to get my business degree so I can take over the family company when I graduate. My parents are eager to retire and travel and they trust the team that we have in place, and me.

Because of my familial ties, I'm worth a lot of money when I turn twenty-one. I'll inherit a third of my fortune and I'll be halfway to graduation. Not that I need it. I already will be a CEO regardless. But my parents think that I should have the college experience and rack up a degree while I'm at it. It sounded like something good to do for a couple of years at least.

Because of my money and my fair looks, girls have been chasing me for forever. It's not a bad thing and I've ad quite a bit of fun as a result. So I'm kind of over the whole dating thing now. I should have paced myself and not gotten roped into the couple of bad relationships that I've been in. That's one of the reasons why I took a year off and did the back packing trip through Europe. I wanted to remove myself from any entanglements and clear my head.

I'm not alone up here on the twenty-sixth floor. Most of these students are from wealthy families who requested the privacy. It's not a bad connection to have and the view would certainly pay off if I did bring a girl back to my room. My train of thought is broken by Finnick grabbing his keys and ushering me out the door.

"Forget the unpacking. Let's just get to the girls." He grabs my elbow and tugs me out of the room.

I flick his hand off. "What's the rush man?"

"Dude, we're gonna take the girls to eat. Let's go. I miss Annie already and I can't wait for you to meet Katniss." Finnick explains.

"Katniss? That's unusual. Isn't that a flower?" I inquire.

Finnick rolls his eyes. "Who cares Peeta. You're not gonna be thinking about flowers when you lay eyes on her. I know you man. You're gonna like her." I laugh.

"Finn, I am not gonna fall for some random girl. It's so not where I am in my life right now. Trust me."

"Whatever you say Peeta. Lets go!" I follow Finnick into the hall and we head down to room 2601. His hand is midway to knock on the door when it opens and the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my blue eyes on opens it.

My heart leaps in my throat and I swear I felt the breath leave my body. I feel warm and tingly all over and if I didn't know any better, I would swear I was a bit starstruck. Instinctively, my right hand goes over my heart to sooth its rapid beating. I watch in wonder as her gray eyes lock onto mine and her chest rises almost as fast as mine. Her make up is simple, she's not overdone at all. She probably looks great in the morning when she wakes up, a natural I'm sure.

My eyes fall on her perfect red lips and I want nothing more than to kiss her. I swear if Finnick and Annie weren't standing here, I might even have the nerve to do it. I vaguely hear Finnick introducing us. I extend my hand to shake hers and when our skin touches, all hell breaks loose in my body.

Holy shit.

This girl has already turned my world upside down.

**A/N: Reviews mean faster updates. Keep me motivated in this god forsaken heat!**

**I did NOT attend NYU so please don't make fun of me. Did all the googling I could. If anyone did, PLEASE PM me some info about student life and NYC. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the love. Remember, ALWAYS REVIEW for all the stories that you love. It keeps an author going and gives them motivation. We do get writer's block from time to time. **

**Please follow all of my work on my tumblr page (I'm eventually going to get kicked off of here). .com and also on twitter for updates and other fanfiction ramblings jlhumph. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

This is just a job. This is just a job. I keep repeating that over and over in my head but it's just kind of not working out for me right this moment. My heart is in my chest and I know I've got a river of blood pooling in my cheeks and an ocean of something else accumulating in my panties.

Fuck. Dam. Shit. More fuck. This. Guy. Is. Fucking. HOT.

The pictures in the folder didn't do him any justice. His blue eyes are azure blue and I swear I want to strip down to my birthday suit and swim in them. I am completely floored. He's tall, around six foot, muscular and fills out his jeans and t-shirt in all the right places. His blonde curls are slightly disheveled and hang over his forehead. One consistently falls near his eye and he slightly swings his head to move it back into place.

I didn't expect to feel this way meeting him for the first time. Hell, I have never felt this way meeting anyone in my life. I live in New York City. It's not like there are no men here. There's plenty of eye candy.

It takes me a moment to return to earth and I'm silently relieved that only a few seconds have gone by and not hours. I feel like time dragged on as I got all hot and bothered looking at this boy. Boy? That is hardly a good euphemism to describe him. This boy is a _man_. A man that I want sexually and in the worst way. I curse myself for being a virgin. If I was some little hussy, I wouldn't even be thinking right now, I'd be doing. But no, I had to be a cold shrew. I try not to beat myself up mentally.

No, you just never felt this way about someone so strongly before. It was all pick up lines and false promises. This guy would be different I tell myself. He's a job. There would be no commitment in the end which is what I am ultimately afraid of. And then I have another realization. Um, hello! I am going to have to date him to get closer to the painting at his apartment. Snow said I had to do whatever was necessary and he fully implied that I had to sleep with Peeta if need be.

This could have been worse. At least I want to sleep with him now. Damn he is hot.

And then it hits me before I even hear Finnick open his mouth. _This__** man**__ is checking me out._

Finnick clears his throat, and addresses me. "Katniss Everdeen, meet Peeta Mellark."

I extend my hand to shake his and Peeta takes my hand in his and places a kiss on my palm.

His warm, soft lips linger a second too long and give me goosebumps up my arm. I swear Peeta just breathed in the scent of my body oil. His perfect lips part and I am exposed to his deep husky voice for the very first time. "It's a pleasure to meet you Katniss."

Finnick smiles and reaches for Annie's outstretched hand and then looks between the two of us. Neither of us notice that they're ready to leave and kind of just stand there like idiots, Peeta still holding my hand.

Finnick tries once again by clearing his throat for a second time. "Well, if you two are all done eye fucking each other, I'd like to go get something to eat."

That breaks the trance. Holy shit.

**Peeta POV**

Okay, it's obvious that I like her. Lets try that again,_ I'm attracted to her. _I don't know anything about her yet but I have full intention of trying to get to know her. I don't want to freak her out and go all Casanova on her. That's not me. However, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horny as hell right now.

She is stunning. I try not to fixate on any one particular part of her but the ride down twenty-six floors is excruciating. I can't keep from staring at her and I know that I'm making her a bit uncomfortable. In my defense, she keeps stealing glances at me too and blushing so she must be having similar thoughts.

When the elevator doors finally open, I secretly want to push everyone out and kiss her. Imagining my body pressed up against hers while I kiss her for the first time in the elevator is an incredible thought and does wonders for my increasingly visible hard on. Before we even exit Founders Hall to the street,

I know that I have to take care of this. I should just make an excuse now and head back to my room and deal with it. I can meet up with them at Third North or the cafe across the street.

Before I can put my plan in motion, Katniss stutters and puts her hand on her head like she forgot something. "Oh guys, I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. I forgot my purse in my room. I'll be just a few minutes." Katniss backs up towards the elevator and pressed the button to go up. This is my chance.

"I think I'll escort Katniss to get her purse. Does anyone mind?" I ask. Finnick smiles at me and glances down at my jeans. "Come on Annie. Lets find a good place to eat. Peet, I'll text you in a few minutes and let you know where we are." I nod and smile. "Sounds good man. I'll see you in a few."

The door dings for the elevator and I just make it in before they close. We're alone and we have twenty-six floors to go. I pray it doesn't stop. I don't even care if it does. Katniss is against the wall on the left side of the elevator, watching me intently. I have no control over my body. I take a few tentative steps towards her until my body is flush with hers. Her hands are gripping the elevator rail behind her and I place mine next to hers as well. My lips are less than an inch in front of hers, waiting for approval, and my heart is beating loudly in my ears.

Katniss tips her head up slightly, there's my signal, and I devour her lips. The kiss should be nice and slow, soft even, but it's not. It's full of need and want. Katniss lets go of the rail and puts her hands in my hair. I moan when she does it and move my hands to her waist. I easily pick her up and she wraps her legs around me.

I grind into her, pulling her as close as I can while my hands hang onto her for dear life. I am consumed with want and passion. Her kiss sets me on fire. I can't even breathe-and it's not from this heavy petting. The elevator door dings and without thought, I stumble down the hall, Katniss wrapped around my waist, to my room. It takes all of my focus and strength to unlock the door but it finally swings open and I kick it closed.

I push forward until my knees hit my bed and Katniss falls backward onto it. She's gorgeous and all mussed up from our kissing. I pull my shirt off and Katniss pulls hers off. I descend on her again and capture her sweet lips back to mine. It only takes me a second to remove her bra and then my palm instinctively rubs her taut nipple in between my fingers.

I remove my tongue from her mouth and put it to better use on her beautiful breasts. Katniss elicits a soft moan and arches into my kiss and I'm putty in her hands. I run my free hand down her stomach, tracing circles into her flesh and finally come to rest on the outside of her jeans in the crotch area. I rub over the area repeatedly, causing friction between us until I am so bold as to attempt unbuttoning her jeans. Katniss puts up no resistance as I unbutton them and remove them entirely, taking her panties down with them as I go.

I rub my hand against her folds and my hand is instantly saturated. I love it. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but I don't think any girl I've ever been with has been so wet. It could just be the way Katniss is, but I prefer to think it's because she wants me. That I'm making her feel this way. It's a tremendous turn on and now I'm anxious to be inside her.

Normally I would go down on her and encourage her to do so with me, but this desire has been unexpected and nothing like I've ever experienced. The thought of making her come is the only thing driving me right now. I want her to come because I made her.

I pull away from her quickly and remove my jeans and boxers and grab a condom out of my drawer. Katniss just watches me, lust evident in her eyes as I slide the condom over my member. I slide back over her and stare into her eyes. She leans up to press her lips to mine, giving me permission, and I grab my cock in my hand and rub it over the folds of her wetness. Katniss moans and bucks into me, causing my tip to slide into her. She stiffens but I don't think anything of it.

I slowly slide into her bit by bit. She's very tight and I love the feel of her all around me. We're frantic in our kissing and groping now and I'm trying not to lose control and focus. I'm easily distracted when our tongues collide. I slip in and out of her several times and then finally immerse myself inside her all the way and then I feel it-her hymen breaks. Oh my god she's a virgin, or was, up until a second ago.

I find my voice. "Katniss, why didn't you tell me?" I ask. My breathing is erratic at best. I'm still, allowing her to adjust to my length.

She looks deep into my eyes. "It didn't matter Peeta. There was never a right time with anyone before and today, it obviously was. I've never felt the way I did before I laid eyes on you. I would have been with you then and there." She laughs. "I mean, damn, it took all of ten minutes to get where we are now." I laugh with her. She's right, we're disgusting.

After I few moments, Katniss kisses me deeply again, signaling that we're good to continue on. I wasn't nervous before but now I feel like I'm a virgin too, trying not to hurt her. I've never been with a virgin before. The girls I was physically with before were all seasoned players, even when I lost my virginity. I find myself in uncharted waters but I feel no regrets. I am in heaven.

I begin to thrust into her slowly, while Katniss runs her fingertips down my back. It feels so good. Her hands, her body, our connection. I break our kiss and watch her. The look of pleasure on her face. I'm sure whatever discomfort she had has passed because I don't see any signs of pain on her face. I doubt she would be able to hide it because of her inexperience. I keep pressing myself into her, giving her small kisses in between and then finally, I have to pick up speed.

I want her. And more than that, I want her to want me, feel me, come with me. I pull her left leg up a little bit to grind into her deeper, causing a friction between my cock and her clitoris. Katniss moans and it's enough to bring me closer. I don't know how I've held on this long as it is. Katniss wraps her legs around me, pulling me even closer and I just thrust into her as hard as I can without hurting her.

Katniss moans in between our panting and I feel her clench around me. I see stars when it happens. She feels so fucking good I damn near lose what little breath I have. Katniss moans loudly as she comes and I am right behind her, grunting like I never have before. We fall off the edge together and I collapse on top of her.

Katniss gives me slow deliberate kisses on my forehead and brushes the errant hair out of my eyes. We spend what seems like forever staring at each other. I don't ever want to leave this bed. My lips meet hers in the sweetest of kisses and I caress her face over and over, running my fingers over her soft, flushed cheeks.

It's love at first sight. That's what this is.

Katniss interrupts my conversation with myself. She kisses me and then laughs.

"I don't know about you Peeta, but I could totally go for a sandwich now." I laugh and kiss her again.

**Finnick POV**

Annie and I are sitting at an outside table at the cafe across from Founders Hall. We've ordered our sandwiches and beverages, eaten them, talked about our weekend plans, had dessert and coffee and are about to leave when I glance up and see Katniss and Peeta walking towards us.

They're holding hands. Annie notices my gaze and follows. She taps my knee and giggles.

When they finally reach the table, I simply cannot resist and say it with a beaming smile.

"Well, well. Look at you two doing the walk of shame."

**A/N: If you liked it-REVIEW. **

A few things...

I know it's soon but they're in college. It's normal.

Katniss has a time sensitive job to do and getting close to Peeta was required anyway.

The idea behind their tryst is to set Katniss in motion and propel the story.

I know next to nothing about unfamous places in NYC and I want to use real places/clubs. If you know what I can insert in my story- PLEASE PM me. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the love. You know what to do if you like it!**

**jlhumph dot tumblr dot com and jlhumph on twitter dot com for updates/musings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta POV**

"_Well, well. Look at you two doing the walk of shame." _

I laugh when the words come out of Finnick's mouth and I look over at Katniss who has blushed a deep red. I feel myself blush as well. I look at Finnick and smile but our hand holding is kind of obvious that things escalated rather quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." I say. Finnick rolls his eyes and pulls Annie's chair back to escort her back to the dorm.

"Play stupid Mellark, whatever. Have fun at lunch. The portobello panini was great! We'll let you two sit in this weird_ awkwardness_ now. See you later. Bye Katniss", he says. "Bye Finnick, Annie", Katniss says and waves to them.

I hold a chair out for her and she sits down. You have to order inside and then sit where you want. "Any idea what you'd like Katniss? I'll go order for us", I ask.

She thinks about it for s second. "I'll try that portobello panini Finnick mentioned and a small unsweetened iced tea, no lemon, four splenda. Thanks."

"Four splenda? Holy shit Katniss." I laugh. That's a lot of sweetener for the amount she's drinking.

Katniss smiles. "Everything I drink is light and sweet, just like me. You should see me with the creamer in my coffee." She smiles and blushes again when she's done.

"Light and sweet, huh? That you are Katniss. I'll have to remember that." I give her a quick peck on the cheek and head inside the cafe to order our lunch. They're very fast here, you'd swear they were psychic the way they knew what I wanted and prepped so quickly. I gather some napkins and straws and meet Katniss at the table.

Katniss shakes up the iced tea and takes a deep sip. My skin crawls as I see the sugar pooling at the bottom. Katniss laughs at me. "It's very good ya know. Why don't you try it before you judge." She hands me the container and I take a small sip. "It's not bad, but it's not my cup of tea. No pun intended." We dig into our panini, we both got the same thing on account of Finnick's recommendation.

We pretty much eat in silence, glancing at each other and smiling in between. Katniss looks amazing. She's just glowing. I've never been affected by a girl like this. Never been so hot for a girl that I was all over her in a matter of minutes. In my defense, I've never had a girl go for me that way too. It was wild, crazy, spontaneous and absolutely thrilling. Now I have a decision to make.

I'm either going to date her or I'm not. And that would be on the assumption that she wants to date me. Never mind the fact that it would be awkward seeing her when she lives down the hall and her roommate is dating my roommate. I'm genuinely interested in and attracted to this girl. This woman.

Now I have to woo her enough to be more than sexually interested in me. What to do, what to do...

We've both finished our sandwiches and the time is now or never. The ball is in my court. I clear my throat and run my hand through my hair. I look into her gray eyes and give it a shot.

"So, um Katniss, I think today was rather unexpected. Don't you?" I say.

Katniss shifts nervously in her seat and blushes. "Ya think? I didn't see that one coming." We both laugh at her unexpected innuendo and it kind of breaks the ice.

Here goes. "I, ah, think that I'd really like to see you. I mean, I know that I want to see you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you." There, I said it.

Katniss smiles and looks down at her sandals. "I like you too Peeta. But don't you think we skipped a couple of steps? We don't know anything about each other."

I nod. "True, very true. Um, how about we do one of those speed dating things? Like we fire off a lot of questions in a short period of time and just try to get to know each other quickly. Total honesty though, no bullshitting." I suggest. Katniss nods in agreement. "You go first Peeta. Ask away."

P:Favorite color? Mine is orange, like the sunset.

K: Green. How do you take your coffee? You already know how I like mine.

P: cream, no sugar. Um, where are you from? I'm from NYC.

K: Waterbury, Connecticut. How old are you? I'm nineteen.

P: Me too. Do you have a job? I help out at my parents bakery sometimes.

K: I do. I research antiques for potential buyers. It's kind of an online job and I also go to antique shops and fairs too. It's interesting. Do you have a car? I don't.

P: No, but I have a motorcycle. I have a driver and I often use the subway to get around. Have you ever been on a motorcycle? I could take you some time.

K: I'd like that. Family?

P: I have my parents, two brothers. You?

K: My mother, sister and brother Gale. He's here in the city too. Dad passed away seven years ago.

P: Sorry to hear that. Geez, I don't know what to say.

K: Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. Lighter topic. Allergies? Diseases?

P: None. You?

K:Nope. Major?

P: Business Management. Getting ready to take over the family business in a few years. You?

K: Music. I hadn't planned on majoring in music but it was kind of out of my hands.

P: Music? Do you play?

K: I sing.

P: Will you sing for me sometime?

K: Possibly. Depends on the mood I'm in. I'm very sensitive about my singing and I'm petrified of standing up in front of people to perform. I do love everything else about it though.

P: Okay, good to know. I'm gonna change the topic here a bit and get a few things out in the open. Is that okay? (Katniss nods). So, upstairs before, that was really your first time?

K: Way to go making this awkward Peeta! (covers face and blushes) Yes, that was my first time.

P: Why? Have you dated other guys before?

K: Um, not really. I've been asked out but nobody ever appealed to me like you did. I can't explain it.

P: You don't have to. I was there. It happened to me too. Just for the record, I've dated girls but I've only been with three and none of them were virgins. Not to get all weird or anything, but this almost felt like it was my first time too. I can't explain it.

K: Really? That's sweet of you to say.

P: I mean it. You feel okay?

K: A little sore but otherwise I feel great. You?

P: I feel amazing. I could stare at you all day ya know.

K: I could stare at you too. Um, think we should head back?

P: Only if I can hold your hand.

K: Peeta, you can hold more than that...

I think I turn ten shades of red as I help her out of her chair, throw our trash away and then enclose her hand in mine for the short walk back to the dorm. The elevator ride is charged with electricity and when we reach our floor, there's a tie on my doorknob. I look at Katniss and she smiles a sultry little grin. "Guess we can always go hang out in my room", she suggests.

I crash my lips to hers and pick her up and she encircles her legs around my waist as I head to her room. She's so focused on me that she can barely get the key in the knob. When the door gives way, I once again kick it shut.

I simply cannot get enough of her.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta spends the majority of the night in bed with me. We order a pizza and he doesn't head to his room until around ten o'clock. I can't get over the way that I feel. When he leaves, I head into my bathroom to shower. I flick on the light and then gaze at myself in the mirror. I don't think I look all that different, but I _feel _different. I _feel_ like a woman now. Like I've crossed some imaginary bridge and reached something better.

I turn on the water and wash myself clean. I towel dry, braid my hair and dress in my pajamas.

Annie isn't back yet and I have no idea when/if she is. Not that it matters, I only met her today. I need to talk to someone, a girl. Oh my god, I should call Johanna.

I pull out my cell phone and notice that I have like six missed calls and several additional text messages from both Gale and Johanna. I call Johann's cell phone and wait patiently as it rings. On the fourth ring, Johanna finally picks up.

"Katniss Everdeen! Where the hell have you been? We called you so many times today! What in the hell have you been doing that you were too fucking busy to call us back?", she yells. I'm silent. I have no idea how to tell her. "Well? I'm waiting Katniss and it better be good!"

I sigh and take a deep breath. "I lost my virginity."

"Holy fucking shit! We dropped you off like eight hours ago! Are you kidding me?" I can hear Gale come running out of the bedroom. "What happened?", he asks. "Katniss did the _dirty_ _deed_, that's why she didn't call us back!" Johanna tells him.

Gale takes her phone from her. "Catnip, am I hearing this right?" he asks.

I'm suddenly embarrassed. "Yes, Gale. It's true."

Gales sighs. "I'm gonna put Jo back on the phone. I've got to go process all of this. You're like my sister. I think I'm having a stroke. Here's Jo." He hands the phone back.

"Details you hussy. What's his name?"

"Peeta Mellark." I answer.

"No fucking way! You did not bag Peeta Mellark on your first fucking day at college with him! How did you meet him?" she asks. I explain how his room is down the hall and that our roommates are dating.

"So how soon after you met did you end up in bed?" she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe ten minutes." I respond.

"Jesus Katniss! I'm pretty easy and it still took Gale a couple of dates to get in my pants! I feel like I'm your mother right now. Have I not taught you anything since you've been here? Ten minutes? That has to be a record." I hear Gale in the background begging Johanna to shoot him.

"I know it happened fast but when we met it was just like the air was charged Jo. We shook hands and it was like I caught fire. I've just never felt that way before. Then after wards we had lunch and spent the whole day and half the night together. It felt so real and normal. Like I've known him forever. He just left a half an hour ago." I explain.

"You know Katniss, you sound like you like him. Do you?" Johanna asks.

"I think I do Jo. I mean he's handsome and funny. He's got the brightest blue eyes. The pictures didn't do him any justice. He treats me so well so far. He's very kind and charming. It's really hard not to like him. And my god, the sex. There's just a spark between us. I don't think it would feel like that with anyone else. I can't explain it." I tingle just thinking about him.

"Well Katniss. He sounds amazing and I'm really happy for you. But you do realize you have a problem, right?" she says.

"What's that?" I asks, oblivious.

"He's a job Katniss. You need to get your head out of the clouds and take this seriously. Peeta Mellark is the job you're on. You need to be able to walk away from this when all is said and done. You understand?" Johanna explains.

I gulp and feel my heart quicken. I've been so overwhelmed with meeting Peeta and everything that happened this afternoon that the job completely escaped my mind. I don't know how I let this happen.

Five minutes ago I felt normal. Like a nineteen year old young woman in college, on the verge of love, on the verge of womanhood, should feel.

Now I just feel cold.

I mumble about having to go and I hang up with Johanna quickly and sit there for a while holding my pillow. I can smell Peeta on it and it soothes me. I wish he was here.

Two minutes later there's a knock on my door. I get up to open it and find Peeta standing there with two coffees and a bag that looks like it's got some sort of pastry in it. I immediately feel better looking into his deep blue eyes and give him a bright smile.

He smiles back at me. "Light and sweet. Just like you."

I pull him by his shirt and crash my lips to his.

**A/N: Setting up the conflicts. There will be several coming in this story! REVIEW and ALERT!**

**Oh, great new fic out on FFN. "The Farmer's Daughter" by rayreis14.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate all of the support and interest in this story. I hope I can keep it as real as possible for you. Please continue to review because it makes me so happy (sighs). A HUGE thank you to _liljennmartin _for giving me some NYC tips/landmarks. **

**Follow me on my tumblr jlhumph dot tumblr dot com and twitter jlhumph**

**Thank you to me awesome beta _fnur_ for everything! fnurfnur**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any lyrics. **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss POV**

School is in session a couple of weeks before I have to do another job with Gale. The entire college experience has been so engrossing, that I keep forgetting about my obligations to Snow. Gale sends me a text that he'll be picking me up around seven o'clock in the evening and the excuse to use is that we are going to visit our Grandfather. I laugh at the notion and Gale just tells me to shut up and be ready.

Peeta and I have spent a great deal of time together. I think the attraction is obvious and it doesn't show any signs of slowing down either. It's a wonder that we haven't missed any classes so far. Peeta transferred into a couple of my classes seeing as we had the same ones anyway. I thought it was a sweet sentiment and I was relieved that I knew someone in them as well.

I was a decent student in high school but school was never my forte. I felt more comfortable knowing that if I needed help with my studies, I could always hit up my hunk of a boyfriend for a couple of tutor hours. Boyfriend. Huh, that's something I never thought would happen to me. I was never one to focus on relationships because of my familial duties. Doesn't matter now thought. Circumstances being what they are, I've got a boyfriend now. It doesn't hurt that I don't mind at all either.

Today is a day that I have been dreading since the semester started, and for two reasons. One, the job with Gale tonight and two, I have to sing in my music appreciation class today. I am not a fan of public displays of talent, meaning mine. The only person that I sing to is my sister and that is a rare occasion and normally by request only. I know I won't be able to avoid a small performance, so I've chosen a personal song that my Father used to sing to me in the hope that it will sooth my nerves.

Music is my last class of the day, ending right after lunch. I tap my leg nervously throughout the entire period and procrastinate as long as I can until my professor points to me to indicate I am on next. I get up in front of the small studio and face all of the curious eyes staring at me. I close my eyes and pretend that I'm singing with my Father in the Meadow back home.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

When I finish the last verse, I open my eyes to see everyone smiling at me and then applause immediately follows. A few of the guys whistle and hoot at me which prompts an unintentional flush of color to rise to my cheeks. When I'm finished, our professor dismisses us and I leave the studio to find a pair of blue eyes waiting for me. I walk over to Peeta and he ensnares me in a hug and smiles.

"I heard you from down the hall. I had no idea you were so gifted." He compliments me.

"You don't have to flatter me Peeta. I know I was off key."

"Katniss, are you insane? You were amazing! I'm not surprised though. Your voice rings like a bell when you speak. It's very easy on the ears. I love it."

I blush at his choice of words. Peeta is so eloquent with them. "Don't tease me Peeta. I dreaded that class all day. I'm happy it's over with. Now I can move on with my day."

Peeta gives me a kiss on my lips tenderly. "It was great Katniss. Knock it off. I'm all done for the day too. Wanna do something?"

"What do you have in mind Mr. Mellark?" I respond.

"Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk and maybe get an ice cream or something. We spend all of our free time in the dorm." He states.

I grin. "Gee, I have no idea why!" Peeta laughs and then takes my bag from my shoulder and replaces the vacant spot with his arm.

"So, Miss. Everdeen, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?" He chuckles. I tap my right index finger to my chin in thought.

"It's a cross between toasted almond and pistachio. Yes, those are the ones that I get more often than others."

"So you're a nut kind of girl, huh?" Peeta teases. I give him a little pinch under his arm and he flinches.

"Hey hey now Katniss, behave yourself!" He retaliates by pinching my ass.

I smile and try to smack his hands away. I give him a dirty look and he puts his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. No more fooling around like that. I'll be a good boy. Scout's honor." Peeta smiles and holds up three fingers on his right hand. He's so adorable. When he gets a little closer, I make my move and let my left hand trail down to his thigh while we resume walking. Then I strike by giving him a light pinch as close to his inner thigh as I can get to while walking.

I catch Peeta off guard and he jumps back in surprise. "Oh it is so on Everdeen!", he yells and I hurry up and start running across the campus. Unfortunately, good genes and nearly a foot of height can easily catch my thief ass self. He bombards me and scoops me into his arms and then puts his hand between my legs and pinches my thigh. I can't help it. I start squealing like a pig, trying to escape his arms.

I'm laughing so hard that I'm completely unsuccessful in trying to push him away. He's got a tight grip on my and he allows us to fall to the ground in my hysterics. Peeta is on top of me, right on the grass, and I'm laughing so hard trying to squirm away. Looks like Peeta's discovered one of my weaknesses. I'm severely ticklish.

"What's the matter Katniss? Are you ticklish? Huh, are you?" Peeta is relentless in torturing me.

I can barely breathe anymore from my struggle. "Peeta please! I'll do anything! I swear, anything, if you just stop. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna pee if you keep it up!" I laugh so more. I can't believe I said that out loud.

Peeta stops tickling me and sits up straight over me, trying to catch his breath. I'm sure people are staring at us. What an odd sight in the middle of our campus. "Anything Katniss? Don't make a promise that you can't keep." I swing my eyes back to his. My heart picks up speed again at his insinuation.

Before I can ask a question, Peeta gets up off of me and extends his hand to me to help me up. I accept it and he pulls me flush to his chest. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Peeta and I walk hand and hand down the stairs at the nearest subway entrance and hop on the A train. When we're in the subway car, it's humid and we have to stand. Peeta grabs hold of the bar with one hand and puts the other around my waist, securing me to him. The close proximity does nothing for the already mounting sexual tension between us. I need to make small talk, before I succumb to kissing him right here on the train. I have no qualms about public displays of affection, but Peeta and I have already proven that we tend to go over the top.

My lips are dangerously close to his, simply because of our position. My words come out a bit broken. "Um, so you never told me." I practically whisper.

"Told you what?" Peeta asks. His own throat is thick with want.

"What flavor ice cream you prefer." I reply like we were still engrossed in the same conversation from fifteen minutes ago. Peeta laughs and just at that moment, the train jostles us and our lips meet. At first I think he's going to pull away but he doesn't. He just deepens the kiss and my lips part to allow his tongue access to mine. Instinctively, my hands leave the pole and fully encircle Peeta. It's where they should have been in the first place. Peeta would never let something happen to me. That wild thought brings me back to my senses at the realization of just how serious this thing between us has gotten so quickly. I trust him.

I like him. I look forward to seeing him. My knees feel like jello when he kisses me. Under ordinary circumstances, any girl would be over the moon right now. But for myself, I have to keep bringing myself back down to earth. Peeta breaks the kiss just then and looks up to see how far we are from our destination. I still have no idea where we are going just yet. "Come on, our stop is next."

When the train comes to a halt, Peeta pulls my hand with him so I don't get lost in the small mob coming and going from the tunnels. When we get to street level, I breathe in the city air. It beats the underground dampness and humidity any day. Peeta puts his arm around me and we banter back in forth for several minutes while we walk. When we get to a building, Peeta leads us up to the entrance door and the doorman tips his head, "Good afternoon Mr. Mellark." The sign on the building reads 15 Central Park West. Peeta smiles and places his hand on the small of my bad to escort me inside first. "Thank you Mr. Benjamin", Peeta greets.

My mouth must be on the floor. The opulence of the building is hard to ignore. It's grand, and elegant and immaculate. I bet I could eat off the floors. Peeta pulls me into the elevator and we are brought to the 25th floor and Peeta punches in a code to unlock the elevator doors. The doors open to a foyer that is home to a set of double wide ornate wooden doors. Peeta types in another code and opens the door to the apartment. Three words come to my mind when I see it.

_Holy. Fucking Shit. _

Peeta and I have never really spoken about his wealth. Everyone knows the Mellark family has money and I knew some information because of the job I am on. But this isn't wealth I'm staring at, this is overabundance. Peeta must notice the look on my face because he chuckles and says, "Katniss, it's just a condo. It's my home."

Home. That's a word that boggles my mind right now.

My house back home in Pennsylvania has two bedrooms, a small kitchen with a dinette area, a living room and one bathroom. The whole house is probably one thousand square feet total. Peeta's hallway must be the size of my house. I have never felt so small and insignificant as I do standing in the middle of this room. Peeta must sense my hesitation in the wake of such a beautiful structure and he gets to work trying to put my fears at ease.

"I know it's a little ostentatious, but when I picked it out, I had long term in mind. I'll have to stay in the city a good portion of my time for work and I wanted to make sure that I had enough room for family."

Peeta doesn't elaborate, but I know he means his future family. Wow. It's a three letter word that doesn't realize how big it is. The decor is modern, cream and soft brown walls. Several paintings adorn them. That thought brings me down to earth a bit. There are small statues and decorative pieces adorning the furniture. The brown couch is covered accompanied by two stripped and one solid pillow on each side. It's really very breathtaking.

Peeta tugs me into the kitchen. "You thirsty? I have everything. Sae! Are you here?" he calls out.

"Whose Sae?" I ask, shocked at his voice echoing throughout the condo. "Oh, she was my nanny growing up but she's more like family than anything. My parents kept her on as my housekeeper and chef. Davis is my butler and driver. He's also been with my family for years."

"Why are they with you and not your parents or brothers?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod in agreement. "I'm their favorite but they'll never admit it." Peeta smiles and I can tell what he says is true. There's just something good about him and the way he treats people.

Sae doesn't answer back so Peeta assumes she's out doing errands. He takes me on a tour of the house and each room makes my heart beat a little faster. Each room carries a different color of paint with an ans amble of colors to compliment it in the drapes, the furniture, the pillows, books, paintings, candles. I can't get over it.

Peeta takes me through every room, introducing it, telling me a story or why it has a certain theme or color. It's obvious he's leaving his room for last. When he opens the door to his room, the first thing I notice is the view overlooking Central Park. I can just imagine what this room must look like at night and I secretly pray that I'll get to stay over some time and marvel in it's beauty. Peeta has kept his room simple. The walls are a sunset orange, almost a light rust color, with creamed colored carpeting, he obviously has no animals. The bedding and drapes have a palate mixture of orange, brown, cream and a few hints of black for accent in it. The bed frame is wrought iron and it's really beautiful.

"This place is huge Peeta. I know it was a future investment but hell, it's too much for one person. It really is beautiful though. Not my cup of tea, but still gorgeous."

Peeta laughs. " Why is it too much for you? Give me your honest opinion. I'm curious."

"Well, first of all. I know it cost millions and that makes me want to throw up in my mouth. I would much rather spend my money helping people than spend that kind of money on a living space. Second, I'm from PA and I love the woods. I don't want to look at the trees from twenty five floors up, I want to live surrounded by them. Third, I love the decor, it's beautiful and compliments the place but I like good old fashioned country themed rooms. I like roosters and apples and Americana. When I have my own kitchen, it's gonna have one of those rooster signs that says 'This chick's had it, eat out!', that's just me. I don't want to get lost in my own home, though I bet you could play one hell of a hide and seek game in here."

Peeta laughs. "Well, that's quite an opinion you have about the place Miss. Everdeen. Let me counter and try to redeem the place. First, the price was ridiculously expensive but most of them in NYC is and I had to have the security to be here. I declined body guards and my parents are not happy about it. Second, I love the woods. I love camping. So being over CP is the closest I can get while in the city. I hope to have a weekend place out of town eventually. And last but not least, my mother decorated this place but I promise you can do whatever you want to it if the day ever comes."

Peeta flushed face looks at mine and I match him in cheek color. I clear my throat and my eyes meet his when he speaks. "And no, I haven't had the opportunity to christen the place with a great game of hide and seek. Wanna play? You hide, I'll seek." I blush again and nod while Peeta sits down on his bed, closes his eyes and begins to count to one hundred. I slip through the door and carefully take my shoes off in the hallway. I start making my way through this maze of a house until I come back to the kitchen. I start opening up cupboards and doors to see if I can fit myself inside anywhere. It'll be a less obvious hiding spot than under a bed, a tub or closet. I hear Peeta reach one hundred and call out, "Ready or not here I come!"

I quietly chuckle to myself and try to be still while he looks all over for me. I finally hear footsteps in the kitchen and think he may narrow down my hiding spot. I wait with baited breath as the knob on the cupboard door twists and I'm greeted by a middle aged woman with graying hair scream at the sight of me. The bag of sugar she was holding breaks at floor contact and her eyes are wild at the mess. Peeta reaches us before I can even stutter a response. "Sae! Sae! It's okay. She's with me! Calm down."

Peeta reaches for my hand and I step over the mess. Sae places her hand over her heart, trying to catch her breath and Peeta leads her over tot he table to sit down. He grabs a broom and dust pan to clean up the mess. "I'm sorry Sae. I called out for you when we got here but you didn't answer. I figured you were out. We decided to play a game of hide and seek. I'm sorry."

Sae smiles. "It's okay honey. I'm fine now. I just didn't expect anyone hear other than Haymitch. Who have we got here?", she turns her face to address me by extending her hand. I walk over to receive it and Peeta introduces us. "Sae, this is Katniss." I try not to think about all the previous excitement and instead focus on this woman. She's been an important part of Peeta's life and she's special.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sae. Peeta speaks highly of you."

Sae smiles and then rises form the chair. "Likewise dear. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish putting the groceries away. Davis should be up momentarily. Will you be staying for dinner Peeta.?"

Peeta looks at me and I nod. I still have time and besides, Gale an retrieve me from here. He won't let me ride the subway alone at night if he can help it.

Sae lets go of my hand and looks between us. "Dinner will be ready at 5:30pm in the dinning room. Go finish up your game but stay out of the kitchen. Then we can ensure I won't startle again." We nod and leave the room. Once out, I start running back to home base, his room. Peeta starts running after me, trying to catch up. "You didn't catch me Peeta! Sae did! I'll be safe if I make it back to base!"

"Not if I catch you first!" Peeta yells and then I hear another door open and slam shut. He's cutting through rooms! Shit! Why didn't I think of that? It's his place and he would know all the shortcuts. I'm about to cross the threshold into Peeta's room when he comes barreling through another door and springs for me. He picks me up and we both fall onto the bed in a giant thud. Peeta is hovering over me we are both gasping for breath but smiling. "I caught you", he says.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "So now what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I've already won both of our little games today and if I remember correctly, you have to do whatever I want."

This should be easy. I'm already hot for him. It can't be too bad. "What is it you want Peeta?"

Peeta clears his throat and looks into my eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend Katniss. Officially."

I smile and gaze into his eyes. He's serious and he means it. The thought of being his girlfriend stirs up those sleeping butterflies in my stomach. I can't help but break into a wide grin and answer, "Okay, I think I can do that. Girlfriend of Peeta Mellark. Yup, I can cross that off my bucket list now." I laugh and so does he. "You are such a smart ass Katniss", he says.

"Yeah, but I'm your smart ass so it's all good." Peeta lowers his eyes and crashes his lips to mine. He scoots us further up onto the bed and rolls over to pull me on top of him. I straddle him while we're both sitting up, Peeta kicking his shoes off while I run my fingers through his hair. He deepens our kiss and begins to work his mouth over my jawline towards my neck and down to my collarbone. I feel his hand caressing my left breast and I pull at his shirt from the back, yanking it over his blonde curls. The action breaks our kiss but we continue right from where we left off.

I trail my dull fingernails up and down Peeta's back and arms. I can feel the goosebumps rise as I tenderly trace circles in his ivory skin. Peeta pulls me closer by grabbing my ass and I grind into him on instinct. He utters a low guttural moan and I smile into the kiss because that's exactly how I feel too. His hand leaves my breast and travels south to find the crotch of my jeans rubbing his erection through his. He palms my crotch and I feel a wall of heat pool in my panties.

My hands leave his body to bring up the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. I pull out the tie on my braid while I'm at it because I know that Peeta loves it down. Peeta moves his lips down to the swell of my breasts and kisses the exposed skin on each one. I reach my hand back down to his jeans and pull the button on them and unzip the zipper. I slide my shaking hand into his pants and hold his erection in my hand. Peeta groans through his teeth and I chuckle knowing that I've turned him on some more. I try to stroke him but his jeans limit me and I quickly guide them off of him.

While Peeta and I are standing up, removing our jeans, I pull him into my hand again. I stroke him and pull down his boxers with my other hand. Peeta loops a finger into the side of my panties and pulls them down slowly, all wrapped up in my stroking of him. When he completes his task, I remove my hand from stroking him and gather some of my juices with my palm, then return to stroking him. Peeta is lost to lust when I do this and picks me up and places me back onto the bed. "Katniss...I need you..." Peeta whispers into my ear. "I need you too." I whisper back. Peeta leans up to grab a condom from the night stand and quickly puts it on.

We kiss passionately, revisiting the prior moment before he had to stop and put a barrier between us. I'm on birth control but one can never be too careful. Peeta rubs his cock against my slit and I cry out at the warmth it elicits. Peeta slowly pushes into me and we both sigh at the connection between us. It always feels so amazing being this close to him. We spend a moment kissing and groping skin until it's too tight and then Peeta flips me over so that I am straddling him. I have never been on top before. I begin to protest, taking my mouth away from his but Peeta sucks my lip hard back to him. Our connection was never lost, so now I just have to move.

Peeta lays back as I get my bearings. He alternates between stroking each breast and pulling on my taut nipples, to rubbing down my torso and pulling my hips into his. I'm nervous and he can tell.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks, concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. You're not hurting me. Um, I'm just a little nervous. I've never done it this way before..." Peeta sits back up and cups my face in his hands. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't done it this way either. And trust me, I'm not complaining. We'll figure it out." We lean in at the same time to kiss each other and it very quickly escalates back to where it was.

I must admit, the feel of him from this position is wonderful. Not that it didn't feel good in the missionary position but being on top is empowering. I grind into him a couple of times and I sink down further. A moan escapes my lips. This ignites Peeta and he thrusts into me. I buck my hips and rock back and forth on him, using his shoulders for support.

I lower myself down closer to his face and kiss him fiercely, sucking on his tongue. Peeta moans and pulls my torso to him tighter and thrusts into me while I move my hips and grind into him. It doesn't take long for me to feel the pressure begin to build up to my orgasm. I feel the throbbing and ebbing as it climbs until I'm on the cusp and I pick up my speed while riding him to catch it. Peeta pants and pumps into me and when he hits my special spot, my vision blurs. My orgasm takes me over and I can't move at all, Peeta is in control now. I'm lost in the euphoria of our connection.

Peeta thrusts again and I can't help it, I become jello with my second orgasm. I wrap my arms around him and grind again quickly and I come for the third time. That's when Peeta can hold out no more and we reach our peak at the same time. We're still hanging onto each other and giving small pecks when we fully come down from the high.

"Peeta?"

"Hum?"

"Was that okay for you?" I ask. Peeta looks at me and then his eyes float down to my lips.

"That was more than okay for me Katniss." He leans up to kiss me. "Was it okay for you?"

"It was more than okay for me too. It was amazing." I blush. Peeta hugs me tightly to him.

After a few moments, he pulls out of me and then scoops me up into his arms. He carries me into the bathroom and turns on the water to the huge tub. Peeta takes out a pink bottle, fills the cap a couple of times with the liquid within and dumps it into the water. The tub immediately begins to foam. I cover my mouth with my hand to hold back my smile and laughter but he caught me. "What, Katniss?"

"A bubble bath? Really Peeta? What are you like eight?" I let my laugh out even though I love bubble baths. I haven't had one in ages and our tub was tiny back home. This was a luxury I could not afford to pass up.

"Don't make fun of me", Peeta laughs. "Everyone loves bubble baths and it's perfectly healthy to indulge yourself once in a while." I chuckle again.

"Yes. The Mellarks seem to indulge quite a bit I see. First the million dollar condo and now bath bubbles for their little boy." Peeta steps over the ledge and I pinch his cheeks.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Katniss. Well the condo was eighteen million and the bath soap was a dollar fifty, now get in the tub." He laughs and he knows he won that round. He extends his hand and I climb in and settle in against him. Peeta puts his arms me and begins to fondle my breasts. I slap his hand. "What? I'm washing you!", he tries to say innocently.

"Nice try Peeta!" I move his hands down to my waist but I feel them creeping up again. When they do, I don't push him away. "Eighteen million? Now it's official. You have rocks in your head."

Peeta chortles and plants a few kisses on my neck. "Investment. Remember it's an investment." I throw my head back in laughter and push all thoughts out of my head, giving myself over to Peeta's talented hands.

After we redress and I brush my hair out, I start to braid my hair back. Peeta watches me intently from the bed while I brush my hair in front of the mirror. "Can I?", he asks. I look at him, eyebrow raised. "Can you what?"

"Brush your hair and braid it for you?" His face flushes.

"You have a fetish I don't know about Peeta?" My eyebrow it still raised.

"No Katniss, I just like how it feels. I mean, you put your hands in my hair often enough too. I would assume you like how that feels." He explains.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way...You can brush my hair and braid it." I sit down on the bed, back facing Peeta and he brushes my hair carefully and then braids my hair without instruction. When he's done, I get up to inspect his work. "Not bad Mellark. I like it. Have you had practice before?" I smirk in another accusation. Peeta laughs. "No, but I did watch a how to braid YouTube video."

"You're a weirdo Peeta." He just laughs, takes my small hand into his and leads the way to the dining room. As we pass by the rooms through the hallway, we walk through the enormous living room and I notice what I so obviously missed before. The painting. It's sitting above an intricate faux fireplace. The piece is beautiful. It's not as large as I thought it would be but big enough. The frame probably holds most of the weight.

Peeta notices my attention and an immediate smile graces his lips. "That's my favorite version of Monet's San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk. It used to be a monastery in Venice. It's my favorite piece. It's very rare and it holds sentimental value for me. I think that's why my Mother hung it here when I bought the place. She wanted me to take care of it."

I nod. "Why is it so special? I mean, outside of it being rare. Has it been in your family for a long time?"

"Yeah, for a good forty years. My paternal Great-Grandfather was a painter but he never tried to show any of his work. His father was a very successful local baker and he just got involved with the family business and helped it grow. Through the years, he had been to many galleries, collecting paintings. He would give them away as gifts to our relatives. It became an obsession of his that unfortunately was passed down to my Grandfather. Anyway, my grandparents actually got engaged in Venice overlooking the San Giorgio Maggiore and when the painting came up for auction at Christies many years ago, he was there."

"My Grandfather always loved to find a rare collectible but this one, well it was a real gem. The fact that he thought about my Grandmother, who was the love of his life, every time he laid eyes on it, didn't hurt. He started bidding on it and several other gentlemen did as well. My Grandfather and one other gentleman kept trying to outbid each other, Charles Snow. Snow lost the bid, Grandfather won. My Grandfather always told me that I had an eye for beauty because of my own artistic abilities. So when he passed away a few years ago, he willed the piece to me. Someday I hope to visit that very spot and see it for myself. It's definitely on my bucket list."

I sigh. "That was a lovely story Peeta. I think I'm going to add that trip to my bucket list too. It would be a shame not to see it in person." Peeta bends down and encircles his arms around me and places a soft kiss onto my waiting lips. "Come on, let's eat." He says.

After an amazing dinner of lamb stew and fresh rolls, Peeta and I head back to Founders Hall. Gale will be picking me up soon and Peeta is adamant about meeting him. We make it back just as Gale is walking up to the door. "Gale!" I call out to him and wave. He waves back and then heads in our direction.

I give Gale a hug and then we part so that I can introduce them. "Peeta, this is Gale Hawthorne, my brother. Gale, this is Peeta Mellark, my boyfriend." Peeta and Gale shake hands and exchange pleasantries.

"Well, Peeta, Catnip and I have plans with our Grandfather tonight but um, how about we shoot some hoops sometime or something?" Gale asks.

"Sure, that sounds great. _Catnip_ can give you my number." I give him the finger for mocking my nickname and he laughs. "See you later" I purr into his ear and then walk away with Gale.

When Gale and I reach the subway, he starts poking fun at me. "Katniss, you are in over your head. That guy is in love with you and I can tell you have it bad for him too."

"Gale, it's not like that. It's really not." I reply and fuss with the end of my braid.

"Sure it is. Do you spend a lot of time with him? Do you sleep with him? Do you think about him during the day? If you answered 'yes' to any of those questions, then yes you have a problem."

I feel like a boulder is sitting on my chest. I look up at Gale's hulking form and bite my bottom lip.

"This really sucks."

When we got to the job site, donned in the usual black attire with appropriate tools, Gales finally speaks again. "Catnip, we got approximately three minutes in the house after I disable the main alarm. They've got a secondary alarm and surveillance. We grab the statue and we split. Got it? Check one check two. My mic is good. Yours?"

"Check one check two. I'm good to go."

We approach the mansion and make it to the sliding glass doors undetected. I pick the lock and Gale runs for the alarm that is now blaring. I walk around looking for the statue, not sure if it will be out in the open or not. The problem with the unique items that Snow wants, isn't that they're locked away, it's that there are so many rooms to venture through to obtain it. Lucky for us, I find the five inch Buddha statue on the mantel in the master bedroom. I place it into my bag and rush to meet Gale.

He's held the alarm off and we make it out of there just in time. Haymitch is waiting for us in the alley next door. He's driving a taxi cab so we blend in. Gale and I slip down in the back and Haymitch brings us right to the drop off location. It's an apartment that Snow has rented specifically for this purpose.

"This is the ugliest little statue I have ever seen. What the hell is it called again?" I ask.

Gale laughs. "It's called Lucky Fortune Sitting. It is pretty ugly. Whatever, it's done. Let's drop this and get you back to the dorm. It's getting late." I'm not ready to let it go.

"Gale, this thing is hideous! I mean, why would he want it?"

"Probably because it meant something to someone else. Isn't that normally why he wants these collectibles or items? He just has an ax to grind and more money than he knows what to do with. It's just his nature to consume." Gale explains.

I shiver at the thought. The painting means so much to Peeta. I don't want to take it from him and I don't want to ever hurt him. In the short time that I've known him, I've grown rather attached to him.

I've never been in love before and I don't know what to do. Shit.

When Snow arrives at the apartment, he's pleased to see that we retrieved the statue for him. He pays us in cash. Just when I think he's going to leave, Snow inquires about my progress.

"Miss, Everdeen, how are things coming along with Mr. Mellark? I heard you've grown quite close in such a short period of time. Is that true?"

I nod my head, suddenly speechless. Snow approaches me and when he's within my personal space, I can smell blood on his lips. The smell makes my stomach queasy and his voice makes the hair on my neck stand at attention. He petrifies me.

I find my voice and try not to show fear. "It's going just fine Mr. Snow. Soon, the job will be complete soon. It's going to take some planning now that I know the location."

His snakelike eyes narrow and he smiles. "Oh? You've seen it? Lovely, isn't it? A true masterpiece. I'll be very happy when this is all over and done with. I can't wait to hang it. Keep up the good work Miss. Everdeen. I know you won't let me down." He smirks at me, nods to Gale and he's out the door.

I swear I feel my dinner stirring in my gut. Gale is at my side instantly. "We'll figure it out Katniss. I'll think of something. I promise. Let's get you back to school." We change out of our black clothes and stash our gear in the apartment. Then Gale takes my hand and leads me to the subway. My mind is running. I don't know how I'm going to fulfill my debt to Snow and spare Peeta the anguish of losing something so personal. It's a mess.

When we arrive at my dorm, I give Gale a hug goodbye and take the elevator up to my floor by myself. When I put the key in the lock and turn it, I find the room empty. It's not surprising. Annie seems to always be gone somewhere with Finnick. They're hardly ever here. I wonder where they even screw around. I kick my shoes off and strip out of my clothes. I turn on the water in my shower and let the drops pelt me, washing Snow's stench off of me, wherever it may have landed. When I'm convinced that I'm clean enough, I towel dry, and pull my hair up in a pony tail. I put my purple t-shirt and pink and purple stripped pajama pants on and then make my way over to my bed.

I reach for my cell phone to text Peeta when I notice the token. Sitting on my pillow is a shiny silver spoon with a small green ribbon tied around it. Attached is a note, _Dessert? _I smile to myself and pick up the spoon, my keys and my phone and head down the hall. I knock on Peeta's door and he opens it wearing a white t-shirt and blue camouflage pajama pants. He looks like he could have been playing with some GI Joe action figures. I smile and give him a kiss. "What?", he asks and pulls me into the room. I shake my head. "Camo? You're such a guy Peeta."

"That's right, I am a guy and guys like camouflage. Glad you came dressed for the occasion. I got a movie and some ice cream for dessert." He states. I slap my forehead and Peeta grins. "What now Katniss?"

"I never found out what kind of ice cream is your favorite?" I ask. Peeta walks over to the freezer and pulls out four pints of ice cream and sets them down on the counter next to two bowls and I spoon. He grabs a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator and then turns towards me.

"I got your favorites, toasted almond and pistachio. I also got my favorites, peanut butter crunch and nuts over caramel. What a coincidence that we both like nuts in our ice cream. Shall we?" Peeta opens up the containers and puts a scoop of each kind of our favorites, into our respective bowls. He hands me mine and we sit down on the bed and he turns on the movie. Peeta rented 'Crazy, Stupid, Love.'

Once we're settled, Peeta says, "Okay, let me try yours." I spoon feed him a bite of the toasted almond and then he feeds me a bit of the peanut butter crunch. We continue like this for the first ten minutes of the movie. When we're all done, Peeta takes my bowl from me and sets it down on the night stand next to his bed. I snuggle into his warm chest and he puts an arm around me.

I look up at him. "I had an amazing day today Peeta. I enjoyed every minute with you. Thank yous o much for everything." I lean up and kiss him tenderly on his lips. When we part, Peeta brushes a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and plays with it for a second.

He smiles. "So did I, Katniss. I am absolutely nuts about you." I smile and kiss him again.

**A/N: A few things... **

**The Buddha statue- I know nothing about it. I just googled some pictures. Not even sure if it's special or not. **

**Monet's San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk is real. It's an impressionist painting that he began on the Venetian mainland while on vacation with his wife in 1908. She passed away a couple of years later and he took a year off from painting. When he resumed, he finished all of her favorite paintings. He completed this one in 1912 and it currently resides at the National Museum and Art Gallery in Cardiff, Wales. **

**I don't know anything about 15 Central Park West other than what I found online. Just go with it. Stirring in a little bit of what I found and some _Fifty Shades of Grey_ penthouse details. :)**

**Crazy, Stupid, Love- awesome flick. Go grab it. Just buy it, it's that good. **

_**REVIEW and FAVORITE! Thank you for all the PM's. **_

_**I'm behind on them but I promise that I read them all and you make me feel great. Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a couple of weeks and I truly apologize! I just got carried away with Summer activities and then got rolling with my other story 'Breathe'. Thank you for all the love and support. I'm sorry if I don't respond to each review. Half the time I'm on my kindle and is a pain in the rear to type on the damn thing. Your reviews keep me motivated so please don't withhold them. I'm not working this Summer so I can literally write every single day. Keep me motivated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

_**An awesome thank you to my beta fnur! I wish I found you sooner!**_

Content is always an issue with my stories. Follow me!

Tumblr: jlhumph dot tumblr dot com

Twitter: jlhumph

Beta Tumblr: fnurfnur dot tumblr dot com

Twitter: fnurfnur

**Chapter 5**

_Two Months Later..._

**Finnick POV**

"I can't see them Annie, can you?" I ask as I hand the binoculars to her. She takes them from my hand and tries to squint through them. "I can vaguely make out Katniss, but not Gale. Did you get any intel on what they were here for?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not certain. I know Snow has been getting more aggressive in his conquests. Do you think these kids know the true value of what they're stealing? I mean, we didn't even know until we got assigned to the case."

Annie looks at me. "I think they're in over their heads. The only thing they have going for them is the fact that they haven't gotten caught yet."

I look at her. "Ann, we're tailing them. They're caught. The only real question now is how much time they're going to do. If they roll on Snow, they could get less but he would probably kill them anyway. They're screwed no matter what they do."

Katniss and Gale leave the building and slide into the waiting black Lexus with their trusted driver Haymitch. Haymitch is a loner who's worked for Snow for over ten years. Haymitch's wife and son were brutally murdered about eight years ago and since then, Haymitch has been an informant for the FBI and helping us build a case against Snow. The murders have gone unsolved and Haymitch believes that Snow is behind it. Snow has a way of severing all of his henchman's ties to the outside world and binding you to him. If you have nothing else, then you have no reason to leave him. Where do these two kids fit into this mess?

The car pulls away and I follow about five cars behind. It's two o'clock in the morning and I'm exhausted. I reach for my coffee and take a sip. It's still hot from its recent purchase. No telling how long this night is going to be. I still have to drag my ass to classes in the morning. I look over at Annie and she stifles a yawn with the palm of her hand. "Sorry it's so late." I tell her.

She shrugs, "Not your fault, Finnick. It's part of the job." Annie and I have been partners for two years. We both got out of the academy around the same time and we were placed together. The bureau has had us investigating and going under cover ever since, taking advantage of our youth while they can. Annie and I are both twenty-four but we can both easily pass for eighteen. Since then, we've cracked a few cases involving students, but this is our big break. This case is turning out to have some big dogs involved and they like our progress so far.

I don't mind living the life of a college student. College was a fun time and I smile at the memory. I lived in California and went to UCLA. I was Mr. Big Shit on the swim team and partied like a rock star every night. I changed girls like I changed underwear and it was _awesome. _This time around, it's not as fun. I'm supposed to be in a relationship with Annie and fucking her brains out every single night. I would be happy to oblige but the feeling is not mutual.

Annie is like my best friend. She would have to be to work so closely with me and have my back. She's met or at least heard of several of the girls I've dated and on our stakeouts, we've spoken about our wild college days. Annie has sowed a few oats herself. I respect the boundaries between personal and professional lives, so I've never made a move on her. This job, however, is making it more difficult. This time, we have to spend an inordinate amount of time together in one dorm room. Both rooms are bugged and we can only sleep in one bed at a time to keep up appearances.

When we found out we had to play the part of lovers instead of the usual cousins or siblings, we both blushed. When our day was done and we were registered for classes and packed, I drove over to her apartment with Chinese food. It was a regular thing that we did. After dinner, I turned to her with my file and we started going over our back story. Everything had to be perfect when you were under cover.

"Hey Ann, we're supposed to be lovers. It's gonna be kind of weird if I kiss you for the first time and everyone can tell. I think we should practice beforehand. We can get away with the other stuff but the kissing we need to have down pat." I'm sincere when I say it and honestly, I'm not thinking anything unprofessional about it. "Okay" Annie says casually. She scoots closer to me and brings her face closer to mine. She places her right hand on my face and leans in. When her lips meet mine, I melt. I disconnect from the planet and float. Annie parts my lips with her tongue and when mine meets hers, I shiver with pleasure. I cup her head with my left hand and move my right to her waist, pulling her to me. Her arms find their place behind my head and she plays with the bronze hairs at the base of my neck.

When she pulls away, I feel deflated. It's not the raging need I now feel for her that has me down either. I never expected to feel that way about kissing Annie. She's my best friend and partner. I guess it's more believable if I'm attracted to her, right?

The Lexus slows down and pulls onto the expressway. We follow it for about thirty miles outside of the city and it's obvious we are following the vehicle. If Haymitch wasn't in on the detail, there would be issues. The whole time we drive, we listen in on their conversation from the bug in Haymitch's tie clasp. Katniss and Gale are discussing the item they stole and the eccentricities of Snow. He has an eclectic taste in what he commissions them to steal. Most of the time it's a small item for revenge of some personal or business reason. However, he's getting more brash in the expense of the items. Personally, I think he enjoys the stakes involved in this game. As long as Katniss and Gale are in fear of him, they won't roll on him.

"What the hell is this thing?" Katniss asks.

"No idea. Just like all the others I guess. It's ugly." He answers and sighs. "I'm fucking tired. I can't wait to get home."

"Me too. I told Peeta I was going home for the night, so I can't go back to the dorm yet. I'm supposed to meet him for breakfast at 8 am. I might just suck it up and go back sooner. I don't think I'll make it if I put my head down at the apartment." She says.

"Jo will be sad. She wanted to see you and catch up. This job has been hard. It's weird not having you around. We fight more because we don't know what's going on with your job. How are things with Peeta? Any progress?"

She sighs. "No more than the usual. I've only been back to his apartment one other time. Security is tight, Gale. Even if I slept over, I won't get it out of there. I don't know what we're going to do. Never mind the fact that it means something to him and I'm starting to feel really bad about it."

Gale gets agitated. "Katniss, we're spoken about this. You have to keep focused. This is a job. You can't think of Peeta as being real. You would never, ever cross paths with him in your world. He only knows the lies you've fed him. What, are you gonna take him home to the shack you grew up in? He would feel so out of place. Just like you feel out of place when he takes you to his home or takes you out. Just soak up the fantasy and try not to get attached. When this is all over, you need to extract yourself from this guy. You can't keep him."

"I know. I just, I really like him Gale."

"I feel for you but you know that Snow is all over me about this painting. I can only hold him at bay so long. The sooner we get it, the sooner we can move on. We're out. Until then, he owns us. He's got us stealing all kinds of crazy shit. We're gonna get caught and get sent up river. Hey Haymitch, what do you think this piece of junk is worth here?"

Haymitch clears his throat. "Oh, that's the Dora Mar by Picasso and I believe it sold for 29 million in 2007."

I look over at Annie and both of our eyes widen. These two had no idea the value of the item and frankly, neither did we. We need to get our shit together. We arrive at the house and Haymitch accompanies them into the house. It's nearly three o'clock now and the transfer is quick. No extra details or information about the next job are exchanged.

Before they exit the room, Snow speaks up. "Oh and Miss Everdeen, I don't plan on waiting for the painting much longer. I would hate to have it taken forcefully. Wouldn't you agree?"

I can practically hear the fear in Katniss's voice. "No sir. I plan to have it in your possession soon sir."

"Very well. Do not disappoint me, Miss Everdeen." Snow threatens.

Gale and Katniss leave the house and return to the car with Haymitch. The door barely closes before Gale starts to yell. "Katniss, I want this over _now._ We have to get this painting and be done with it. Figure it out. You need to get yourself invited to his apartment for a night or something and just fucking snatch it and go. It's not that big. You can disguise it for extraction, we'll pick you up, deliver it and be done with it."

Katniss sounds emotional and flustered. "What about school, Gale? What about Peeta?"

"Are you fucking crazy, Katniss? That part is over with when this is over. You haven't been listening to a damn thing I've been telling you! There is no 'you and Peeta'. We're gonna finish this nightmare of a job, sever ties with Snow and move the fuck out of here. If you want to go to school somewhere else, I'll make it happen. NYU and Peeta Mellark are just casualties in this mess. Let them go." He says. I can almost hear him clenching his teeth while spitting out the last part.

Katniss cries in the seat. "Take me back to the dorm, Haymitch. Please."

Gale huffs over it. "I thought you were coming home for the night?"

"No. I want to spend the night with Peeta. I won't have many more of these."

And there it is, her admission that she really cares for him. What a mess this whole thing has become. We trail the car back to the dorm and I park in the ramp garage. Annie and I hurry upstairs, trying to beat Katniss. When the elevator door opens, we run down the hall to Annie and Katniss's room. We fling off all of our clothes quickly, pull down the covers and climb in facing each other.

We try to steady our breaths, staring at each other. We hear Katniss fumble with the key in the lock and we close our eyes. It's not going to work, we're both panting. I crash my lips to Annie's and roll on top of her. Let Katniss think we're getting it on and go down the hall to Peeta. She wants to be with him anyway.

When Katniss opens the door and sees us in motion, she quietly gathers her pajamas and then exits the room. I can feel my pulsing erection as I rub against her thigh. I pull back from kissing Annie but now my breath is erratic for a whole other reason. "Sorry. That all happened kind of fast." I gasp. I move to pull away and Annie's hand stops me when she pulls on my neck. I look into her eyes and we don't say a word. We stay that way for a moment. I get bold and move my hand down to her crotch and palm her. Annie gasps and her eyes overflow with lust.

"No weirdness in the morning?" She asks.

"None." I reply and crash my lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE for my absence. Please forgive me? My life went into the shitter a few weeks ago and I have been very distracted. I'm starting to pull myself together now. Please be patient with me. I don't have writer's block, I just can't sit still at the computer too long. Chapters may not be as long until I pull myself together. But I'm trying to get back to normal.**

**Fnur: Woman, I owe you a HUGE thank you for trying to keep me together and for making me laugh during this very difficult time. There were some days your texts were the only thing that made me smile. _THANK YOU BUDDY._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 6**

_Six Weeks Later..._

_Katniss POV_

The plan has been formulating for a while now. I've been too preoccupied with Peeta and school to really devote the time it takes to plan a job. I've left all of that tediousness to Gale. He knows that I don't want to do this. He knows that I'm going to regret it. There is nothing I can do to get out of it though. Gale and I have hashed it out with Johanna many times. Snow must have set me up with the missing diamonds. We can't figure out why, since I was always a loyal servant, but that's probably the only logical explanation. It's as if Snow was delighted that I owe him in some major way.

Peeta has been in my every waking thought. I have to admit, it wasn't hard to fall for him. My heart quickens just at the thought of seeing him. We hardly spend a night without each other and I have grown used to hearing his heartbeat while I rest my head on his warm abdomen. He makes me feel so alive, like a woman. It's a feeling that I cannot ignore. I have been trying to tune out Gale as he has tweaked and planned the extraction of the painting, but I can no longer hide from reality.

Tonight is the night that I have to steal the painting.

I'm dreading it.

I know that I have no choice and I hate Snow for it.

This evening there is an important benefit that the Mellark's sponsor and Peeta has invited me to accompany him to the event. We will be leaving from his apartment and then returning here to spend the night. Gale was elated at the turn of events when Peeta presented me with the invitation. At first I was nervous at the prospect of attending such a prestigious event, but I quickly got over it with Peeta's prodding.

"Katniss, it's going to be a great time. Normally, I don't care about these kinds of events but I'm excited this time around. I want to see you in your dress and dance the night away with you. I want to tell the world that I have found you, that we're together. I couldn't be happier or more proud to escort you there as my date, my girlfriend. And when we're done with my obligation there, we'll have the whole night here to worship each other. Does that sound like a plan?" Peeta asks with a wicked grin.

I smile and lean in for a kiss, pulling his lower lip between mine and sucking lightly.

"Yes Peeta, it sounds like a plan."

A week prior, I had gone shopping for a dress with Cinna, and Johanna tagged along. Initially we had browsed through stores on Fifth Avenue and wound up at Saks. Johanna pulled dress after dress off of the racks while the sales woman looked on in horror. I was trying on my fifth dress when the sales woman approached us and offered help.

Cinna shooed her away. "I got it covered here, but we'll let you know if we need you."

I tried on several more dresses. Blue, purple, black, red. Nothing seemed to look right for the occasion. I was sitting on the couch in a beaded yellow gown when the sales woman approached with a light orange gown in her hand. I stood up, took one look at it and knew that it was the right choice for me and the perfect shade of Peeta's favorite color, orange.

The woman smiled and Johanna smirked. "You make commission, right?" The sales woman nodded and said, "Just let me know if you need anything else before you check out."

The dress was captivating. The bodice was tight-fitting with crystal beading all down the front and over my backside with a flame pattern. The neckline plunged and some of the beading spilled over to the half sleeves. The dress cascaded down to the floor but allowed a long slit in the left leg. Perfect for flexibility and sexiness. It mesmerized me and I couldn't wait for the gala to wear it and amaze Peeta.

I purchased the dress and a matching set of crystal pumps to accompany the look. The sales woman raised an eyebrow when I handed her Peeta's credit card, but she just smiled as she handed it back and thanked me for my business.

All week long, the dress has burned a hole in my closet, wanting to show itself.

Peeta and I spend the day watching movies and cuddling. He can sense something is off with me but can't pinpoint it as of yet. When it's four o'clock, it's time to start getting ready for the evening. I give Peeta a long kiss and head into his bathroom. He's using the bathroom in one of the spare bedrooms. I take my time soaping my skin and letting the heat from the water soothe my skin. My nerves are shot and my senses dull. I don't know how I'm going to get through tonight without breaking down.

I reluctantly turn off the water and pull my white towel to my body, breathing in the aroma of the dryer sheet. I towel dry and wrap it around my head in my usual bath turban. I walk around the bathroom naked, trying to calm down before dressing and seeing Peeta. I flick on the switch for the fan and feel it tow away the moisture in the room until the perspiration that remains is only from my nerves. I remove the towel, wipe myself down again and blow dry my hair out. I'm barely done when there's a light tap on the door and Cinna and Octavia come in.

He's keeping my hair simple tonight because the dress is the 'wow' factor. He braids a crystal studded ribbon into it and then pull it into a bun, adorning is with a crystal hair piece. My make-up is simple, but tonight Octavia accentuate my eyes and their gray smokiness comes to life. I leave the bathroom, dressed in my undergarments and pantyhose and seek out my dress in the closet. The zipper knows what to do and the bag falls away as I pull the zipper down. I smile, knowing Peeta is going to appreciate the dress and I can't wait to show myself off to him. I slip the dress over my head and pull on the new pumps to match. Cinna zips me up and we all head toward the living room.

I open my door and peak out. No sign of Peeta. We walk down the hallways until I find Sae in the living room, tidying up. When she turns around at the sound of footsteps, she gasps and places her hand on her mouth. "What? Is something wrong?" I ask her startled.

She shakes her head, "No Katniss, you look stunning. You're so beautiful!" She says and claps her hand, then smiles. "Spin around for me? Let me get a good look at you." I spin around and she gives a thumbs up in approval. Peeta walks through the door. "Katniss, have you seen my cuff links that I..." His voice dies out when he catches sight of me.

Sae smiles at our connection and ducks out of the room. "Wow, I mean, WOW. I don't know what to say. You've got me speechless over here." Peeta is in awe. Cinna smiles and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Looks like my work here is done. Have a lovely evening you two." They leave the room and I walk over to Peeta and wrap my arms around his waist, taking in the scent of his after shave. "Obviously I had you in mind when I purchased the dress. Have you noticed the color?"

Peeta nods and gives me a chaste kiss. "Sorry I couldn't give you more warning about this, but you're going to have to do your make-up again." Before I can utter another word, Peeta devours my mouth and plunges his tongue into it. I lose myself in his kiss and pull his hair between my fingers, messing up his gelled coif.

He backs us up to the table and I feel his hand slide up the slit in my dress and tug on my panties. "Peeta, I'm dressed..." I murmur in between kisses until I feel my panties tug down. Peeta pulls himself free of his pants and enters me, quelling the ache that had built up quickly. I moan into his mouth as he pumps into me, I pull him closer and we break our kiss as he sucks behind my earlobe and trails down my neck. I squeeze myself around him and tighten our connection, bringing a gasp from him. He pushes further, and more quickly, until I feel my release build. When he hits my spot, I lose control and come all over our connection, riding out the wave as he finds his climax and spills into me. When it's over, we stare at each other panting, realizing that we're in the living room and anyone could have seen us. I flush with embarrassment. I expect Peeta to pull out of me, but he doesn't. He picks me up and walks us back to the bedroom, planting chaste kisses in my lips.

We wash up in the bathroom and I fix my make-up one more time. I present myself to him again and he spins me around and takes me into his arms. "I love you Katniss. I hope you know how much I love you. That I would do anything for you." I pull him into a kiss and when I pull back, I can't help but admit the truth. "I love you, Peeta. With all my heart."

The gala was extraordinarily beautiful and entertaining. I've never experienced an environment of such wealth and power. There were politicians and celebrities everywhere, and everyone was angling to shake the hand of Peeta Mellark and his girlfriend. Peeta was affectionate and attentive the entire evening. He never left my side and had his hands on me at all times. We had an amazing time. When we arrived back at his home, the dread crept in as we passed each floor level while on the elevator.

My task was simple. I was going to make love to Peeta. Leave him a note. Change into my clothes, cover the painting with a towel and place it into a black garbage bag like I was throwing out trash, and disappear. There wasn't going to be any hiding. I wanted Peeta to know that I took it. I don't know if he will press charges or not, but I don't care anymore. Living with the guilt of what I'm going to do to him, it's a sentence all on its own.

I kiss his brow while he's sleeping and watch him for a few more minutes. I sigh and reluctantly crawl out of the bed and dress. I gather my shoes and tip toe out of the bedroom, towards the living room where the painting awaits me. I sit on the couch and stare at it. Hating that Peeta loves it so much and will be crushed to find it missing. My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's Gale. He must know I'm still so conflicted. _"Take it and leave the apartment Katniss. NOW", _it reads. I'm shaking so bad, I can't form a coherent thought. I approach the painting and pull it from its resting nail. I hold it in my hands and curse its existence.

I wrap the piece up in the towel and place it into the black bag. I am overwhelmed with guilt and cannot believe this moment has arrived. The painting burns my fingertips through the cheap plastic and I secretly wish that I never left my small home in Pennsylvania. I pull the bag holding the one thing that separates Peeta's life from mine to my chest and squeeze, wishing I could rewind and relive our romance all over again. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

My heart stops in my chest and sinks to my toes. The tears that had been forming coat my eyes now and are in danger of spilling over. Peeta stands motionless in the doorway, bare chested with his pajama bottoms on and can I see the anguish and pain as he realizes what exactly I'm doing.

"Peeta, you don't understand. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please just let me go. Please just let me go."

Peeta stands there in shock, all the color draining from his face. His eyes glisten with unshed tears and he clenches them shut, only to open them and find the scene has not changed. "Why are you stealing from me?" He asks, his voice riddled with emotion. "And stealing something so important to me, no less? That's fucked up Katniss! I would have given you the moon! WHY THE FUCK IS MY PAINTING IN YOUR BAG?" He clenches his fist, unsure if he should be angry or just mortified.

The tears spill over. "Because it's my job. It's what I do. I steal things for people." I don't care. I don't care if he knows.

He looks at me incredulously. "Oh my God. This was all a lie. Us. It was a lie. You got close to me to get close enough to steal the painting. Tell me it's not true. Katniss, please tell me it's not true!"

I can't control myself anymore. My tears are falling and I'm a mess. "I'm so sorry Peeta! I'm so sorry! I had to do it. It was part of the job. I couldn't get it out otherwise. I never meant for any of this to happen. None of this was supposed to happen!"

Peeta walks over to me, eyes never leaving mine, and takes the bag from me. He removes the painting and walks back over to the wall, placing it in his rightful home. He walks back over to me and glares down at me. He looks as if his entire world has come crashing down on him and the tension in the room could make the windows crack.

"Get out."

The words rip my gut apart. I just walk out of the apartment without a fight.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry everyone. My life went into the crapper and it's been slowly getting better. I just went ahead and fell in love, so I haven't had the TIME to write. But I promise I am going to try to be better. **

*Is anyone into poetry and wanting to beta some poetry? In box me. My boyfriend writes great poetry. Culinarypoetry dot blogspot dot com and on twitter freezerdude FOLLOW HIM!

*As always, _**review **_and let me know what you think. I read all of the past responses and words of encouragement. You're all awesome.

Total love to my beta, _**Fnur.**_ Is everyone following her and reading her new HG story? I'm gonna go find it and catch up on all my fanfiction during this hurricane. Yes, I am in CT and it sucks here right now. Make sure you follow her fnurfnur and on tumblr and AO3 too!

All my love,

Jen

jlhumph on both twitter and tumblr

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

I feel nauseous.

I can't breathe.

My trembling hands fumble around for the elevator buttons but they're shaking so bad that I hit several instead of the ground floor button. The steel door closes and as soon as I hear the swoosh of my descent, the floodgates open. My tears sting my face as they cascade down. I can't see.

My vision is blurry, my sobs wrack my body. My nose is dripping down my face and into my mouth. I don't care. I sink down to the floor and pull my knees close to me. I bury my head until it's touching them and just lose myself in my grief.

I've lost him.

He thinks that it was all a lie. That I never loved him. That it was, only; for the painting.

He hates me.

He will never speak to me again. I will never have the chance to explain. My cover is blown. I will no longer be on campus.

Snow.

What will I do? Will he kill me? I've never fumbled a job like this.

Gale. Johanna.

What will happen to them? Will he kill Gale too because of my fuck up? My god, I've really made a mess of this. What the hell am I going to do?

I don't even care. I've lost Peeta. Everything else is inconsequential to that. I should have told him, confessed all. I knew what that painting meant to him. Maybe if I had explained the circumstances that I was in, maybe, just maybe, he would have understood. I don't know if he would have given me the painting. I don't know if he would have stayed with me. But maybe, he wouldn't hate me and he would know what he meant to me.

The elevator door opens and I don't see him walk in. I barely feel him lift me off of the ground, carry me out of Peeta's building and place me in the back of the getaway car with Haymitch behind the wheel. I don't notice Annie and Finnick in a car watching this all transpire either. I revert within myself and just cry. I cry for everything that I had and everything that I lost. I cry for my future and how I threw it all away the moment I followed Gale into this screwed up life. In trying to provide for my mother and sister back home, I actually damned myself.

"Katniss! What the hell happened? Talk to me dammit!" Gale shouts at me. I blink my gray eyes and they settle on his gray orbs. His face is flooded with concern, he's panting from exertion and fear. I can't think clearly yet. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself. When I open my mouth to speak, my voice cracks but I manage to get it all out.

"He knows. It's over. I don't have it."

The realization hits Gale and he envelopes me into his strong arms. "Jesus Katniss, I'm so sorry. I know what he meant to you." Gale holds me while Haymitch drives to the drop-off location. As we near it, Gale notices a highway direction sign and then snaps to attention. "Shit, we don't have the painting! We have to figure something out, now! Come up with a good story for Snow. We might get lucky."

I wipe my swollen eyes with the back of my hand. "We already got lucky once, remember Gale? This time, he's not going to forgive and forget. My cover is blown. I'm not going to be able to get in there and get that painting. There's no way to sneak into that building. It's like Fort Knox. That's why we leaped through all of these hoops to get it. This is over. Tonight. I don't care what he does to me. I've already lost Peeta and as it turns out, he was way more valuable than the stupid painting. He was the work of art. As long as Snow doesn't hurt you or Johanna, that's all I care about. When he freaks out, don't interfere. You hear me? Don't interfere Gale. I'm not worth it." I explain.

Gale looks at me with disbelief. "Are you out of your fucking mind Katniss? I can't just leave you there, even if he lets me go without punishment. You're like my sister! I would _never_, _ever_ leave family behind. We're in this together. Thick or thin. I got you into this life and I'm going to get us both out of it."

"You're a stubborn mule Gale Hawthorne. Let the record show that I gave you an out and you didn't take it. If we make it through this, you can't rib on me about it in the future. Got it?" I crack a small smile.

"Got it Everdeen. Now sit back and get yourself together. The next hour is going to suck."

When we get to the drop house, Haymitch opens the door for us and leads us to a room, past the guards that permitted our entry. We find Snow sitting on a leather settee with a white porcelain tea cup, mid-way to his frosted lips. His smile is snakelike when he sees me and then turns into a frown when he realizes that we are both empty handed, once again.

"Ms. Everdeen, I see your bag is not with you. Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

I steal a glance at Gale and then take a hesitant step forward. I clear my throat and the few thoughts that I had formed, jumble and leave me. "The job went awry, Sir. I was discovered mid-act and Mr. Mellark confiscated the painting from me. I wasn't in a position to wrestle it from him after my cover was blown. I don't know how else I would ever obtain it for you, what with the security in his building and him knowing me. I don't think he will press charges, but I cannot say that with certainty. I apologize Mr. Snow. Tonight did not go according to our careful plan."

Snow smiles and the blood runs cold in my veins as he rises from the settee and approaches me. He is about a foot away when the guards seize Gale by the arms and hold him against his resistance. "Ms. Everdeen. I allowed your prior mistake to go unpunished on the condition that this mission is successful. Alas, it is not and never can be because of your errors. Now, I know that it's not Mr. Hawthorne's fault since this was primarily a one-woman job, however, he did bring you on the team and is therefore partly responsible for your fuck ups." I cringe at his words and my eyes travel to Gale.

"As a result, I know that whatever harm I could inflict on Mr. Hawthorn, he would take like a man and move on from it. But you? You're a woman. Beautiful, petite, yet strong and feisty. You would fight me. I'm warning you right now Ms. Everdeen. _If you fight me, I'll kill him. _Run from your punishment and it will be the end of him. He'll suffer enough just watching. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulp and nearly choke on my tongue. A tear escapes as I begin to close my eyes, seeing his fist approaching my face. I black out at the first contact.

**Finnick POV**

"Katniss, hang on! Do you hear me? Hang on!" Annie shouts to her. Her eyes are rolled back and she's covered in blood, cuts and her bruises are already forming. We didn't make it in time.

Gale is in the second ambulance but is conscious after they beat him.

Katniss, well, it doesn't look good. She was barely recognizable when we got there and surrounded the drop house. Our colleagues had been at the ready with the local police assisting. I had missed a turn on the highway and it took about ten minutes to find them. They had used this location before and I suspected they would end up here based on the direction we traveled in.

They're loading her up in the ambulance and Annie is holding her hand, hysterical from her tears and the sight of her charge and friend. I pull Annie into my arms for a hug and speak softly into her ear. "She's going to make it Annie. I'm sure of it. Go with her. I'll get somebody on this and meet you at the hospital." I instinctively kiss her cheek, comforting her. She nods and climbs in beside Katniss. The doors close and I watch helplessly as two of my friends, one who is definitely more than a friend, drive off into the night.

I glance around at the scene before me. Snow being led out in handcuffs. Haymitch giving his side of the night's events to my supervisor. The lights blur around me until my hand rests on my cell phone and I know who I have to call, regardless of the circumstances. I dial the number by heart and take a deep breath as the rings climb higher in number. On the tenth ring, he answers.

"Peeta... I don't know how to say this man."

Peeta grumbles. "Say what man? It's after midnight and I've had a shitty night. What is it?"

I choke back a sob.

"I don't think Katniss will live through the night."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the love and reviews. Thank you to my awesome beta fnur. REVIEW.**

**Sorry this ook so long. It's been done for nearly two months but there were major techinical issues. The Epilogue is done too...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV**

Spinning.

That's what my dreams feel like right now. Like I'm spinning through them. Weightless, without real meaning, void of gravity. I'm just tumbling through it.

I see the people in my life that I love. Flashes of color and then a clearer picture. I cannot touch them. I cannot speak. I can only view them like an outsider and then spin onto the next vision.

Am I dead?

I must be.

I don't remember much. I remember Snow's fist approaching me and my body flinching at the impending blow to my face. I don't remember how many times he hit me. I can vaguely make out Gale.

Gale!

Did Snow hurt him for my failure? I hope not. It would devastate Johanna as well as Gale's family back home to lose him.

Peeta.

I see him behind my eyelids now. His smile, warm and inviting. His eyes blue and piercing. I feel warmth spread through my limbs. I feel blood rush through me. Peeta makes me happy, whole. I love him.

He continues to smile at me until the light fades from his features and is replaced by a dark, hurtful look.

"You betrayed me Katniss!" he yells at me over and over.

I scream and clamp my hands to my ears, trying to drown out the unfamiliar and unnatural tone of his voice. This cannot be happening. Peeta is in love with me. He wouldn't yell at me this way.

Yes, he would.

He hates me. I tried to steal his family's painting right out from underneath his nose.

Dread overcomes my senses and I force my eyes open.

"NURSE! NURSE! SHE'S OPENED HER EYES!" Annie screams from my bedside.

Bedside? Why am I in bed?

The nurse rushes to my side and checks my machines. She is immediately followed by a doctor in a long white coat and he checks my eyes for with his tiny flashlight. Why am I here?

I find my voice and it comes out in a whisper. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Annie covers her mouth with her hand in shock. Have I said something wrong? The doctor speaks before Annie regains her composure. "Katniss, you've been here in the hospital for two weeks. You were in a coma."

I stare at him. Taking in the two simple sentences that he stated for me.

"Two weeks? What happened?" I ask, confused

Annie takes my hand in hers and rubs her chapped thumbs on the back of my hand. "I'll explain it all to her doctor. I think it might be best coming from a friend." She explains to the doctor.

"Very well, Agent Cresta. Please ring if she needs anything" he says. The doctor and nurse retreat from the room as fast as they came.

I look at Annie. I hope my face conveys that I'm looking for some answers. "Tell me Annie, what happened?"

Annie sits in the chair beside me."Snow beat you within an inch of your life. He made Gale watch. When Gale put up a fight to protect you, his henchmen beat at him too. Broke his leg, but he's okay. He's actually downstairs with Johanna getting something to eat right now." She explains.

"Why did that doctor call you Agent Cresta?" I ask.

Annie hangs her head and takes a deep breath. "Um, Katniss, I'm an Agent for the FBI. Finnick is my partner. We have been working on a case against Snow for the last few years and were eager to bust him for his crimes. We've had every drop house bugged, thanks to our inside man, Haymitch. He was looking out for you and Gale when he got in touch with us. When the plan formulated for you to enroll in college, we ran with it and enrolled too. It was the quickest and easiest way to get the goods on Snow and protect you at the same time. We just didn't get there fast enough to prevent your injuries. I'm heartbroken over that. Snow has been arrested and will be charged for all of his crimes. You on the other hand, will be _asked _to tesify. Peeta refused to press charges against you."

I swallow thickly. "I thought that we were friends! How could you _watch_ me like that? Like a subject and not a person!"

"We are Katniss. We are! My job is my job and I can't change that, but yes, Finnick and I are friends with you. And Peeta. " She says.

I feel a tear escape my eyes. "Peeta. I asked you how he was and you never answered me. How is he?"

Annie smiled and rubs my hand in a circular pattern. "Honestly, Peeta's kind of gone off the grid. Finnick called him that night and explained that you might not make it. He came to the hospital to see you. He was in here a while after they stabilized you. We heard him vomiting in the bathroom. Finnick tried to explain but he wasn't interested. He just gave us each a hug and then left. His dorm room was stripped of his things and some digging proved that he withdrew from school. We have no idea where he is now."

"You're the FBI. Can't you find him?"

"We're the FBI, not the CIA, Katniss. Peeta will turn up when he's ready to talk to you. If we need him before then, we'll hunt him down. Until then, we've left you and Gale out of the case as much as possible, as well as Peeta. It's time to move on from this way of life and find a new direction to go in."

"I fell in love with him Annie. It's all my fault that he got hurt." I says.

Annie shrugs her shoulders. "Listen, Katniss. People fall in love and get hurt every day. I know there were unique circumstances here but remove all of that and you've got a guy and a girl breaking up, at the core of this. Are you gonna spin on your heels over some guy? No. Even if he's the _right _guy? No. You pick yourself up and dust yourself off. Move on. If things are meant to be, Peeta is going to pop up in your life again someday. You have to just have faith that it could happen. If it doesn't, then that's the way it was meant to be." I nod my head in agreement and try to hold in my tears, but a few escape.

"You make sense, Annie. It's just hard to hear it." I wipe my eyes and pain shoots through my arm. "Ouch! Okay, so what's the deal with my recovery and release?"

"Well, other than being sore, your injuries are less far less worrisome than before. The first night, you were beaten so badly that it appeared you wouldn't make it through the night. Once all the tests were done, ribs set, cuts stitched, you started to mend under sedation. You were very lucky Katniss. Snow could have killed you. I'm glad that bastard is going to rot in jail for the rest of his life. He's hurt far too many people in his life. Snow has been stewing I his cell since his arrest. He's like a caged bird, unable to escape. He's been muttering to himself, mostly about his collections. We still can't figure out the full reasons why he wanted them so badly. Ther than his issue with the Mellarks, which still remains a mystery, he seems to just _enjoy_ the planning of the heist and the aftermath of having the item. That's where the thrill is. Either way, he'll do time for what he stole and the means he used to steal. To answer your question about your stay; probably another week in the hospital to run more tests and make sure the fractures in your ribs and arm are healed up. You're looking way better otherwise." She explains.

I take a deep breath, feeling the pinch in my ribs. "So a week, give or take, and then I can begin to move on with my life?"

"Yup. And hey, I'm still your friend. I'm too old to be bunking with you in college - I already went. But I'm still your friend. We'll get through this Katniss. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Annie. Um, I'm going to rest for a bit. Can you please let Gale and Johanna know that I woke up and that I'll talk to them after? It's all been a bit much to take in." Annie nods and pats my hand as she places it under my blankets and then lets herself out the door.

Once she's gone, I'm alone with my thoughts before the pain medication machine beeps to dispense another dose. I feel myself trailing off into sleep, and the only person that I think about is Peeta. It doesn't matter that Snow is in jail, that Gale got hurt but will be fine, that Haymitch was an informant, that Finnick and Annie are FBI Agents. It only matters that I somehow got in over my head in my short life, met the man of my dreams and fell in love, then hurt him so deeply that I've lost him forever.

If Peeta loved me, he would be by my bedside now regardless of what happened.

I start to cry over this realization as my body finally gives in and succumbs to sleep.

**A/N: This is kind of a filler but a necessary one to get to the end. **

**The end is NEXT. **

**Thanks for following and REVIEW. **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and followed this story for so long. I'm sorry that I took a leave and left you all hanging. It's time to wrap up my stories but I promise there are more ideas in development. Love to all!**

**Fnur, thanks for everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**Epilogue**

**Peeta POV**

Tonight is the night.

Once I had made the decision to donate it, the rest followed pretty quickly. I asked Glimmer, my executive assistant, to get everything in order and she pulled it together in record time. I need to put all of this behind me and move on with my life. Move on from her.

Katniss.

Just thinking her name sends a jolt of electricity through my heart. I have never in my life felt like I did with her. Even since I threw her out of my house then left her lying in that hospital bed broken, I still haven't felt what I did with her. It pains me to think that I might never discover that with anyone else. I don't know if that realization makes it easier or harder to take. The truth is, I think about Katniss all the time.

It's hard to wrap my mind around all of it. I've followed the story through the media since I left and I've got all the important details. Katniss and Gale were mostly kept out of it, as was I. I know that Katniss was hired to get close to me to steal the painting because Snow wanted it. She could have gone about things completely different. I probably still would have fallen for her but it would have been a lot easier to handle if we hadn't been so intimate with each other.

That night in the hospital, I came undone. Something inside of me broke and I've been unable to mend it in the three years following. I sat there by her bedside for an hour. Praying that she would wake up and see me. Praying that it was all some kind of sick joke. Crying that I had confided in her, brought her into my world and that she had taken advantage of me and my generosity. Upset that she tried to steal something so sentimental to not only me, but to my family. Devastated that she didn't trust me or love me enough to confess her intentions and let me help her figure a way out of it. No, she used me. In every way, shape and form.

As I watched her that night, every single emotion that I ever possessed went through me. I nearly forgave her a dozen times because I couldn't imagine my life without her. Then my pride got in the way and I remembered that she was the one that was at fault. She had lied, pretended to be someone that she wasn't. She wasn't in love with me. The room had felt cold, all the warm air sucked out of it once that fact dawned on me. My world just spun out of control. I had to get out, escape, and put it behind me.

I explained everything to my parents and withdrew from school. I packed a bag of clothing and took a taxi to John F. Kennedy International Airport. I booked a flight for the first one leaving the country. It was bound for Madrid. When I landed, I went into tourist mode. I traveled. I hiked, saw the sights, stayed in a hotel when I wanted to, slept with random girls. Ate, drank, and took pictures. I did all of this. Since Peeta didn't press charges, I was simply off the hook and free to to as I pleased. And I did.

For a year.

After a year of not being able to shake my love for Katniss, I decided to stop running and just simply return home. If I couldn't hide from her traveling the world, then there was no point in staying away from my home. I returned home and took my rightful place in the company. Hired Glimmer, who became my right hand and friend. I reconnected with Finnick and Annie, who were now a couple. But we never spoke about Katniss. It was an unpleasant vibe between us, but we never touched the subject.

I threw myself into my work. Tried to date but nothing felt right. I felt like I was just spinning in a circle and going nowhere. I needed to break the cycle and get over it. Then one night, the idea just kind of came to me. I couldn't sleep and I got up to fix myself a cup of warm milk in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and became transfixed staring at the painting in the living room. Here it was, in my frigging living room. How could I possibly ever move on if it was staring me in the face every night?

I decided right then to be rid of it once and for all. When I spoke to Glimmer about it the following day, her green eyes lit up and she suggested that I donate it to the Met. She made the proper contacts and they were delighted to receive such a distinguished piece of art, So tonight was the night. The painting is hanging in the Met, and it will be revealed at their annual gala tonight where my family is being recognized for the donation. All I have to do is get showered, dressed in my tuxedo, and get myself over there. In five hours time, this will all be over.

OOO

I arrive outside The Met and step out onto the red carpet. Lights flash before me as the photographers scramble to take my picture. This will be all over the internet. May as well make the best of it. I smile and wave as I advance down the red carpet. I catch a glimpse of Glimmer inside and head over to greet her. When I reach her, I realize that she's standing with Finnick and Annie and I say hello and shake hands with Finnick.

"You look beautiful, Glimmer," I say. And she does. Her long blonde hair is pulled up high and curled in ringlets and her dress is cut low in the front with slits on both sides of her legs. Purple is a stunning color on her.

"Why thank you, Peeta. My date should be here soon. Do you want me to find your parents or will you mingle on your own?" she says. I laugh at her insinuation that I will slink away and be a loner. "Nah, I'll behave. Promise. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

I shake hands with several business associates and socialites; rub elbows with a few celebrities and then begin to take notice of the displays. Art has always fascinated me and I appreciate all of its forms. The room has a golden glow about it and the air smells of ladies perfume. I meander through a room while sipping champagne when I hear it.

Her voice.

I poke my head around the wall and my heart stops. No less than twenty feet away stands Katniss. Looking every bit as gorgeous as the first time I saw her. Wearing a stunning velvet dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up her left leg, she is a sight to behold. My eyes fixate on her beautiful face and plump red lips as the lyrics flow out of her delicate mouth. Her eyes catch mine then and she stares right at me while she sings. I have no idea why she's here singing but in this moment, I don't care.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh

Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh

Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh 

When the last hum fades away, the crowd cheers and I cannot help it when my hands come together just like everyone else. I'm at a loss for words. Tonight was supposed to be about putting her behind me, not seeing her again and stirring it all up again. Katniss steps off of the small platform and walks over to me before I can react.

"Hello, Peeta." She says. My eyes hone in on her mouth.

"Good evening, Ms. Everdeen." I respond.

"You look handsome tonight. I'm happy that I was able to see you. It's been so long."

"Yes, yes, it has. My family is in attendance as well. We donated the painting to the museum and its unveiling is tonight. So...how have you been?" I inquire.

"Good. Good. I went back to school and I'm just finishing my studies. I work as an office assistant. Put my way through school once everything happened. I didn't live on campus, I commuted. Um, Gale and Johanna are getting married soon, so I just moved out and got a place of my own in Chelsea. It's not much but it's mine. How about you?"

"Good. Glad to hear that you're doing well. I, um, work for the family now and I've been traveling with the company. Things are good. You, uh, sounded amazing up there. I'm glad to hear that you've kept up with your talent. Your voice is mesmerizing," I admit.

Katniss blushes and toys with her hair, and tucks some behind her right ear. "Thanks Peeta. I took up writing some music too. That was the first time that I sang to one of my own pieces in public. I was very nervous. Did you really enjoy it?"

I shuffle my feet. "Yes, I did actually. I heard you from the other room and came to watch you. I was moved by your performance. Was it about anyone in particular?"

Katniss wrings her hands. "Yes, it was. I mean it is! It's about someone that I'm very much in love with."

"Well, I know there's some bad history between us but still, he's a very lucky guy." I feel uncomfortable now, hearing about her attraction to someone else, and now I just want to avoid further conversation. "I, uh, see my parents and need to go catch up with them before the unveiling. It was a wonderful seeing you again, Ms. Everdeen." I don't give her an opportunity to say anything and I just slip away.

My heart feels heavy in my chest and I cannot shake it. Seeing her has brought me right back to that evening. If she told me she loved me right now, tonight, I would wrap her up in my arms and never let her go again. I run my fingers through my blonde hair, disheveling my clean look. I find my parents and keep up social pretenses.

The evening wanes on and I cannot help myself keeping an eye out for Katniss. At dinner, Annie notices my distraction.

"What's the matter, Peeta?" she asks. Finnick looks over at me, awaiting my response.

"Nothing. Just distracted. I'll be happy when the presentation is over with." I reply.

Annie doesn't let it go. "So, I see that you bumped into Katniss. How did it go?"

I shrug. "Fine. It was pleasant."

Annie takes a sip of her champagne. "Katniss has a lovely voice. Did you enjoy her song? She wrote that, you know." I nod and we stare at each other until Annie has a wicked smile creep across her face.

"You're that dense, huh Peeta?"

I look at her confused. "I beg your pardon Annie? Dense about what?"

She continues to smile. "The song, Peeta. The song is about you, for you. All of Katniss's songs are about you." I continue to stare at her until I garnish attention from the rest of the table. It's dead silent until Glimmer opens her mouth.

"You know what Peeta? I think it's about high time you cut the shit and just forgive that girl. She's obviously in love with you and sorry for what happened. Maybe you should just throw caution to the wind and follow your heart because up until now, what you've been doing is_ not _living."

Everyone stares back and forth between us, waiting for me to make a move. I think my legs act for me because I stand up. I need to find Katniss. I need to talk to her. Explain my side, hear her side without reacting negatively. I need to just tell her that I miss her. Because I do. Tell her that I love her. Just to say it, admit it and possibly move on from it. The words just need to be spoken. "Excuse me, everyone. I think I need to be somewhere else."

I make my way around the room, looking for Katniss but do not find her. She would be hard to miss, a beauty in that striking red dress. When I don't find her, I head to the front doors and then inquire with the usher who explains that she left. "Do you have record of where I can find her?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes Mr. Mellark. She used our driver this evening and he can escort you there. Let me look it up and page him."

Ten minutes later, I am in the back seat of a black limousine and my mind is racing. The driver notices and asks, "Are you okay Mr. Mellark? Do you need me to stop for anything?"

I shake my head indicating no and then think better of it. "Yes, I do."

When we pull up to her building, I begin to sweat. What if this is all wrong and Annie is a crack pot? I'll be a laughingstock. Fuck it. I have nothing to lose. She's all I've thought about since the day that I met her. What's happened is in the past. She's either in love with me or she's not. I'll know when I see her. When I finally take the blinders off of my eyes and figure it all out.

Her building has a buzzer. The door is locked and there are several apartments in it. I look for her name and see that she's in apartment number five. I buzz the door but she doesn't answer. I wait a few minutes and then someone else happens to be leaving the building. They probably shouldn't let me in but I disregard that right now. I climb to the second floor and stand outside of her door. I take a deep breath and knock, hearing her footsteps on the other side. Katniss answers, still in her dress but now she's wearing black fuzzy slippers on her feet.

I smile at her, holding two hot coffees and a bag of pastries.

"Light and sweet, just like you."

Katniss smiles and crashes her lips to mine.

FIN.

**A/N: REVIEW if ya loved it. **

**The lyrics are from Des'ree in Romeo & Juliet. Play the video on YouTube if you haven't seen the movie. This fic was inspired by Lifehouse's "Spin". **

_I'd rather chase your shadow all my life  
Than be afraid of my own  
I'd rather be with you_

I'd rather not know  
Where I'll be than be alone and convinced that I know  
And the world keeps spinning 'round

My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change thing

No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
Everything I know has let me down  
So I will just let go

Let you turn me inside out  
Cause I know I'm not sure  
About anything but you wouldn't have it any other way

And the world keeps spinning 'round  
My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change thing  
No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
Spinning, turning, watching, burning

All my life has found its meaning  
Walking, crawling, climbing, falling  
All my life has found its meaning

You and I wouldn't change a thing  
No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
And the world keeps spinning 'round

My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you and I wouldn't change thing

No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
No you and I wouldn't change a thing 


End file.
